Friends Reunited (Rewritten)
by mockstevenh
Summary: After a month of pain from a dream Steven feels to be a memory, his family helps him back to his old self. But as Steven finds himself once again, in the world of Pokémon, he searches for the reasons as to why he was forcibly taken from his family. But he will uncover more then why. His heart, mind, and body will undergo hardships such as he has never known. His life was never his.
1. Chapter 1

**So people want me to rewrite it, so here it goes. The story _will_ change as it needs to in order for me to make a satisfying story**

 _Chapter 0  
Amnesia_

My eyes opened slowly as I woke from my slumber. I sat up in my bed and looked around the black room, as if searching for something. I pulled my legs from beneath the fabric that warmed me, keeping my eyes wide open. I stood up and walked to the door frame I remembered so well. Pausing just before it, I flipped the switch that hid so conspicuously by it. Artificial light burned my eyes.

As my eyes adjusted to the new found brightness, I began to take in the room I was in. The room was a calming mint green color that felt soothing to the eyes. In front of me was a medium sized bed with disheveled mint green covers, sheets, and pillows; two to be exact. In front of the bed was old wooden dresser drawer as wide as the bed. Beyond the bed was a window, allowing visual of the street below. To my right was a single mirror that hid in the corner of the room, standing as tall as me.

Ignoring the rest of the room, I walked over to the mirror. What greeted me was a young teen with a vacant look in his dull mint green eyes. He stood with a slight slouch leaving him at approximately four foot ten, but if he stood tall, he would just about reach five feet. His lips had dead and torn skin all over them from bad habits. His golden brown hair, messy from the bed, covered his ears and reached the back of his neck. He wore no shirt revealing is skinny, and malnourished stomach. Black and white speckled pajama pants were all he wore.

I stared at the reflection, feeling like I was gazing upon the reflection of a stranger. I knew it was me, yet I felt that it was not at the same time. The boy who stood before me was not the one who everyone once knew. This was the shell of a young boy who had been, at one point, bright with light and love.

Unable to bear looking at him any longer, I turned my attention instead, to the window. Beyond it, the morning sun could be seen, rising on the horizon. I felt my cheek become wet as a single tear slid down it.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts followed by the gentle voice of my step-mother. "Steven?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. "It's morning, will you come eat with the family please?"

I briefly recalled the person I had looked at in the mirror, and walked over to my drawer with out answering my step-mother. I pulled out a soft mint green shirt and slid it over my malnourished figure. Walking over to the door, I opened it revealing my shocked step-mother.

Her sleek black hair drifted gently over her shoulders, going no farther then the ends of her shoulders. She wore a black undershirt with a pink long sleeved shirt over it. Her black skin tight pants hugged her legs revealing nothing to prying eyes. Two sapphires stood transfixed on me in wonder.

"You actually came this time," She said quietly before recovering herself and smiling warmly at me. "your father made Belgian Waffles for breakfast. Are you going to come eat with us?"

I nodded numbly at her, finding my voice to not be in working order. She held out her hand to me which I slowly took, allowing her to lead me. The house moved by in a blur until I found myself in front of a rectangular wooden table. The wood was dark and rich and chairs of the same kind of wood surrounded the table. Above the table was a small tainted glass chandelier. On each of the seats sat a family member. My brother Matt sat next to his twin sister Briana on the left side of the table, both smiling at me warmly. My father sat at the end of the table, his mint green eyes reflecting the warm smile of his mouth. My mother sat down next to him.

In front of me was a single chair, waiting for my presence. I sat down and beheld a single plate in front of me. The white plate held a single full waffle, taking up the entire plate. There was a slab of butter on each quadrant of the waffle melting in hot, homemade maple syrup. Next to the plate there was a single fork and a cup behind it containing milk.

The aroma of the food brought back some senses to me, but not much. I looked up at everyone else, seeing them all eating their own food, cutting their waffles with their forks. I brought my gaze back to the plate of food. I slowly began to follow their example, taking small bits of the food. But even as my taste buds were bombarded with the sweet waffle, my mind wandered.

 _'Who am I?'_ I thought, my mind directed towards my dream of over a month ago. Each day my dream became hazier, leaving me grasping for straws. I felt a tear slid down my cheek as I silently asked, "Who am I?"

* * *

 _I held out my blue paw towards the setting sun, smiling as I said, "Friends forever, right (the name was not heard)?" I turned to look at him._

 _My valued partner's voice could not be heard, nor could I see him any longer. The land around me was hazy and unrecognizable. The sound of waves slowly faded from my ears before I was left with nothing but darkness._

 _A single thought rang throughout the darkness as my vision faded. 'Who am I?_

 _My vision returned to me and I was greeted with a mysterious creature. It had feline like proportions and was primarily light-blue and black. The back half of the body was black and held a swishing tail with a golden four-pointed star. The front half of it's body was light-blue and held a feline face with a look of concern. It had big round ears with yellow fur on the inside. It's mint green eyes reflected a kind and friendly soul._

" _Are you okay?" He asked, but before I could answer, my vision faded once again._

 _As my vision came back, another creature appeared before me. It was holding out green gecko-like paw. It had a red belly and a green body. It's face held reptilian futures as he too had mint green eyes. He held a smile as he said, "You alright Steven?"_

 _I did not get to reply once again and soon my vision was gone. This time, I was greeted by nothing, instead, I held a small green gecko-like creature with brilliant green eyes. I was hugging it close to me as it looked at me with tears in its eyes._

" _Do not worry, I'm here Treeko..." I said soothingly. The creature's eyes closed and he buried his face into my chest. "I'm here..."_

 _Then it was gone and I returned to the darkness._

* * *

I woke to find myself in the bed of my darkened room. I did not move as I stared at the ceiling. I wondered about my most recent dream, wondering why those creatures appeared in it. My mind felt far too hazy so I willed myself to go back to sleep. But one thought was ringing pointlessly around in my head.

 _'Who am I?'_


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams, Memories, and Family

**Chapters will be considerably longer now, as I want to make this story more like a book. Also the chapter was delayed for many reasons. Of which is that I went to FanimeCon with my brother and sister and had a bit of homework to do before school could fully end for me, as well as writers block, procrastination, and the final departure of my best friend. I had a hard time writing this with each and every word struggling to come out. But it's alright! Because I made a chapter that that** _I_ **am proud of.**

 **(Note) A poll for my average chapter length has been put up. Go to my profile page to vote.**

 _"Pain is but a indicator of injury, both emotional, and physical. Death is a part of life that none can avoid. But it is because of these things that we can grow even more as a person." Steven Hill_

 _Chapter 1  
_ _Dreams, Memories, and Family_

Visions of strange creatures fighting for survival filled my dreams. Some perished, others lived, but blood was not seen. It seemed a huge war was taking place, but I could not tell who was on whose side. Then, I awoke.

Back in my room, I sat up in my bed. It had been awhile since I last dreamed of those strange creatures. I hadn't thought about those creatures in over a year. But I was not worried, stuff like this happened.

I got out of bed and put some clothes on, getting ready for the day. I went over to the mirror to check if it looked alright and found the reflection of myself staring back at me. I was much taller now, reaching about five foot seven. I was wearing a mint green shirt with a black Adidas jacket over it. Around my neck hung a thin gray and black scarf, complimenting the jacket. I wore black pants and mint green Adidas shoes, completing my outfit. This was my favorite set of clothes so I tended to wear it a lot.

I left my room, heading down the hall and into the living room. I spared the room no glance as I headed into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of Mini Wheats and sat down at the table to eat. Soon I was joined by Matt and Briana, who both ate a bowl of Chocolate Chex. No words were exchanged as we ate silently.

Although Matt and Briana were not my blood siblings, we still got along just fine. They both had blue eyes and black hair like their mother. But the similarities ended there. Their faces, unlike their mother's, were angular and sharp. Their mother's face was more round.

I rose to my feet, after finding that my bowl was now empty, and made my way to the kitchen sink. I washed my bowl, and put it away with the other bowls. Without greeting the Twins, I made my way back to the room. Once there, I sat on my bed with my legs hugged to my chest, staring blankly at the wall. This had become a habit of mine since the dreams from a year ago. It gave me a feeling of peace and clarity. But as always, my solitude did not last long as the Twins knocked on the door.

"Hey Steven," I heard Brianna ask through the door, "want to come play Tennis with us at one of the local courts?"

I never told them no as I knew I need to get out and get exercise so as to not lose muscle mass. So I removed myself from my fetal position on my bed and made my way to the door. I opened it to find Matt and Brianna's smiling faces, seeing them smiling at me always seemed to lift my spirits a tad. I smiled back at them and nodded.

The green blur of a ball whizzed towards me as I prepared to return it. Stepping back a bit, I swung with little power, sending back at my two opponents. But my power was too much as the ball landed just beyond the line, giving my opponents the winning point.

I hunched over with my racket gasping for air as Matt and Brianna made there way over. I could hear them laughing and looked up at them with a unspoken question.

"My gosh Steven," Matt said, waving his arms as he did so. "You were like a freaking gazelle! You were all over the court! I'm surprised you were able to last so long against us!"

Brianna chuckled at her twin's antics and held a bottle of water out to me. "Come on, we don't need you getting dehydrated and passing out on us." I gladly accepted the bottle and took a drink of it as we made my way into the shade of a overhanging tree.

We all sat down in the shade, allowing our heart rates to slow. The atmosphere was peaceful and calming. There was a slight summer breeze that cooled me down as efficiently as the shade. These times were something I had come to enjoy over the past year. Just sitting down and enjoying time with my siblings.

"Hey guys, I got a riddle for you," Brianna said, causing me and Matt to look at her. "'A hundred feet in the air, I lie on my back.'"

I put my hand up to my chin in thought, quietly trying to figure it out. "Is it bigger then you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Is it in motion?" Matt asked. She shook her head again. It went on like this for a long while, until I asked her to repeat the riddle.

"'A hundred feet in the air, I lie on my back.'"

Then it hit me, it wasn't something that _was_ a hundred feet in the air, it was something that _had_ a hundred feet in the air. Matt must have got it too as we both said, "A centipede!"

She smiled at us and we all got back up to continue playing Tennis. It's a shame I sucked at it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" The question was asked by my father as my step-mother laid on a hospital bed.

After many months, Mom had finally gotten pregnant in early January. We were all hopeful as this would mean Matt, Brianna, and I would have another sibling. This thought excited us all to no end. I had always wanted a younger sibling to take care of.

"I'm afraid it is to early to tell," The doctor kindly said to us. "but I can tell you this, there are two embryo's and that means you'll be having twins."

Matt, Brianna and I exchanged looks of excitement. We'd have _two_ new siblings! "That's wonderful!" My Dad exclaimed, clearly as excited as we were.

"Yes it is, now some things you should..." The Doctor's voice faded out as my mind began to go blank and my head started to hurt. I put my hand on the wall next to me for support as all my senses failed.

A flash of white and I found my self in a room similar to the one I was in before. Except my family was not present, and there was screaming. I looked down at the bed that had my step mother on it a moment before and found another woman screaming in pain clutching the hand of a man who looked similar to my father. The woman had a sheet over her legs and was clearly in labor. I adverted my eyes from the bloody sight before me until I heard the cry of an infant, no two infants.

I returned my gaze to the couple and found the woman and the man to be holding two bloody babies. The woman was breathing hard and in obvious pain, but anyone could see the pure joy in her eyes as so held one of the infants. The man held the same joy, cradling the other infant with a clear gentleness.

"What shall we call the two, darling?" The man asked.

"Let's call this little one Steven, because he will be a great leader for his sister and victorious in his battles." She said in admiration. As the woman spoke I noticed something about her that made my heart stop. She had shinning mint green eyes.

"You and your names, Wendi." The man laughed lightly. "And how about his sister?" He questioned, holding out the baby in his arms.

"We will call her Erika, for her noble nature and her powerful spirit." Wendi said smiling weakly.

The man shook his head, giving a 'your hopeless' look. "I'll never understand were you get these names, Wendi."

She smiled weakly at him before eyes closed and her grip on the baby now named Steven slackened. Before I knew what had happened, the infants were gone and the woman named Wendi was surrounded by doctors. A beeping noise accompanied her and the man was holding on to one of her hands with both of his, tears falling freely down his face. The area felt numb, with me watching the scene with the sound on mute. But one sound stayed, a soft beeping noise. The beeps quickened before becoming a long unending sound.

Another flash of white.

"...be sure to keep all of this in mind." The Doctor's voice returned, as if from a mist before becoming clear again. I found my self exactly where I was before with my hand against the wall. I looked around and saw that no one had noticed anything or even held any indication of seeing anything strange.

I thought on what I had seen, pondering why that woman's eyes had effected me so. Her eyes had been bright with life and color, but not just any color, a shinning mint green. Then there was the baby she had named Steven, that was my name. But there was also the other infant she had named Erika. They couldn't have been my family as I didn't have a biological sister. But why did it feel so real? Why was it that it felt real, and not just a fabrication of my mind?

Questions like these plagued my mind as we all made our way to the car to drive home. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even notice us arrive home, or even when I found myself on my bed in the dead of night. But one question remained on my mind as sleep took me away, _'Who exactly was that woman named Wendi?'_

It was now late January, or more correctly, the 29th of January, my birthday. I usually tried to dissuade my dad from celebrating my birthday today as I know this is also the day my real mother died. But he would always bush it off, saying that she would have wanted him to celebrate today. I didn't argue as I was happy to know that he cared enough about me to give me a birthday at all.

I was just waking up from a unnerving dream about strange creatures again, when I heard knocking on the door. "Come in," I said. The door opened to reveal Matt and Brianna. Matt was holing a bed tray with a plate of waffles smothered in butter and hot syrup with whipped cream on top, topped even further with sugared strawberries. Brianna held two glasses in her hands, one contained a white creamy liquid I deduced to be milk, while the other held a frothy orange liquid I knew to be Orange juice.

"Happy birthday, Steven!" They both said as I sat up in bed. They brought over the food with Matt placing the tray over my legs and Brianna placing the glasses on the tray. I thanked them as the excused themselves to head back to the kitchen no doubt. I smiled and began to eat the food they had brought me, savoring very mouth full and drink.

When I had finished, I picked up the tray, balancing the glasses, and made my way to the kitchen in my bed clothes. I deposited the tray on the counter top and walked into the dinning room to find my family still eating. I didn't even get to say "good morning" before they all cheered, "Happy Birthday Steven!"

I smiled, unable to form a real response. I sat down in one of the chairs and tried start a conversation as they finished eating. "So, what are our plans for today, Dad?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He swallowed his mouthful of food before answering. "Well, I'm going to work as I wasn't able to get the day off, and your mother has errands to run. So it will be just you three." I felt slightly disappointed, but quickly cheered up at the thought of spending time with my twin siblings.

"Oh, Steven I know it's your birthday, but remember to get some homework done, alright?" My mother piped up. I had hoped that she would forget about school for just today, but I guess not.

"Alright." I sighed, knowing it to be futile to try and convince her otherwise. "So, no plans today then?"

"No plans." My father confirmed.

I sighed one last time before leaving the room and returning to my own. Once there, I changed into my usual attire of black and mint green clothing. Satisfied with my look I went and sat down on my bed. I stuck my hand under my bed and brought out a small silver notebook and pencil. I opened it up, revealing words detailing dreams. One of the entries detailed this:

 _Last night's dream held the same content as all the others. Flashes of strange creatures that gave me a feeling of either sadness or happiness. But the one creature that would appear over and over again is a small blue and black feline-like creature. It has a tail shaped like a four-pointed star and yellow in color. Its ears are round with a four-pointed star pattern in them, the same color as the tail. But the detail I find to be the most odd, is that it's eyes are the same color as that woman's. A shining mint green. I tried searching up the creature and found nothing that resembled it. It's late so I'll be going to bed now._

I turned to an earlier page entry and read:

 _Today, I will not be detailing another dream, I think... It seemed to be more of a illusion then anything. Anyways, while at the hospital today, we were checking to see if Mom was pregnant, she is, with twins. But that's beside the point, while the doctor was informing us what to look out for during mother's pregnancy, my senses basically vanished, leaving me in darkness. But my vision was soon after blinded by a flash of white light. When I-_

It went on to describe the event, and I still remembered every bit of it so I simply went back to the current page to fill in last night's dream.

 _Last night's dream was much different then the rest. This dream, in all honesty, scared me. A new creature enveloped it, and the feelings it brought were only fear. This creature held a humanoid body structure, but did not touch the ground in the dream. It bore no legs bot it did have arms. It's body could only be described as a wispy, black spirit. Around its neck was blood red cloth that held a sort of armor like appearance. It's head was covered in another wispy substance that was white in color, but it was more of a ghostly white. And then there were it's eyes, they were blue in color, but held what I could only perceive as malice. All in all, this dream was very disarming after all the other dreams. I hope I don't have dreams like that one in the future._

I sighed as I finished that last line, sincerely hoping it to be true.

"Whach'ya writing, Steven?"

I jumped at the sound, startled by the fact that the question came from right over my shoulder. I spun around on my bed to find Brianna smiling at me innocently and Matt smirking in the doorway.

"Dang it, Brianna!" I said, severely miffed. "Did you have to sneak up on me?!"

"Yes, yes I did!" She announced, seeming to be very proud of her actions. I grumbled in discontent as Matt spoke up.

"So, ignoring Brianna's _shenanigans_ , we really came her to find out what you'd like to do today." He said, a smile present on his face.

I chuckled at his use of the word shenanigans, feeling my anger subside. "Well, how about we get some homework done first and then I'll answer that?" I proposed.

"Right now?" Brianna whined, draping herself on my bed. "But I wanna play..."

"Oh get over it Brianna," Matt sighed, coming over to join us on my bed. "Mom already told Steven that he should get some homework done, and I'm pretty sure she was talking to us as well."

Brianna sighed before answering, "Oh, alright then..."

I smiled at the two of them before saying, "Then I guess we are all agreed then, homework it is!

My birthday ended, as did many more days, as Mom's due date approached. Summer went by like it was nothing, with me having even fewer dreams about strange creatures. As the days passed on with my fourteen year old self, things began to change. Every change was subtle, barely noticeable, but they were there, little things like switching out furniture or having slightly less food. But they would begin to escalate over time. I am reminded of many books and movies talking about how humans fear change, how they fear giving things up. But as I look at the subtle changes, I realize that soon, I won't have all these wonderful people in my life. And it _scares_ me.

But I did come out of the shell I had been in, thanks to my family and was able to see my best friend again. We got along well in the summer, goofing off, playing random games with each other. We enjoyed it, but problems in his family began to affect him, giving him pain. He never showed it, but I could see it. He was a sociable person, one that everyone seemed to love, and I knew he liked spending times with lots of people, and yet, he always came to play with me. He was a cherished friend that I was glad to have.

Finally, in the month of September, my mother's due date arrived. She had been feeling sick for awhile now, and we were worried about her. So we took her to the hospital and the doctors took to examining her. We waited, but then my mother went into labor. We all went to attend, to watch mother only Dad was allowed in. So we watched silently from the window.

Dad held on to her hand, as she tried to demolish his. Mother was in clear pain, but we all knew it would be hard for her, just not how hard it would be for all of us. And all of the sudden, time stopped. They produced a baby from under the cloth on Mother's legs. But it was not crying, it was silent. They gave the baby to our Mother and Father saying something that we could not hear. But we did not have to hear, only see. Mom and Dad had begun to cry, holding what we knew to be our new brother. But he did not move, for he couldn't, what our mother held in her arms was not alive.

A doctor opened the door and let us in. We walked to our parents knowing full well that our new brother was dead. I felt pain in my heart, but I also felt numb. I could not cry, I could only stand and stare as the rest of my family mourned the loss of our new family member. And then I broke. Tears fell down my cheeks as I hugged my family.

On September 11, 2013, Jacob Antoinette Hill had been born and died. And his twin had never been born, for her embryo had perished long ago. It was then that I realized, that this was the beginning of the end of my childhood. And change was unstoppable.

Time passed, healing the wounds of loosing Jacob and his twin. The cause of death was identified as Beta Strep B. Mother had been born with it and it had finally struck. Mother had been spared from this disease's onslaught because she was immune to it's effects. We later found out that though Mother has Blood Type O she can not donate because her blood is poisonous to everyone but her. She is immune to most diseases as well. But despite all this new information, time was slow to heal Mother's wound, for she had been scarred, and would always hold this pain.

But time passed for all, and the summer of the following year arrived all too soon. My age now being fifteenth, I became more mature. I knew that as beautiful as this world was, it was as kind as it was cruel. I had become more fit as time passed, using physical labor to distract myself from the pain. But with the pain now gone, and me being in a habit of working out, cleaning, or earning money, I continued with my new found habits.

Mother had gone back to being her old self now, but any mention of someone losing their child, and she would break down in tears. Father was obviously hurt, but I could tell he was staying strong for her. Brianna and Matt spent time on increasing there education using learning to distract themselves. They planned to become technicians or game makers one day.

My dream journal had continued, with me having formed a whole world with the dreams in the book. I had detailed so many creatures and had found a name for all of them in the dreams, Pokémon. But the dreams had stopped, and the journal was full. And today was the day, I showed it to my Brother and Sister.

I got up from my bed, grabbing the silver journal, and made my way through the open doorway. I proceeded to the twins' room door. Finding the door closed, I knocked. It was answered after a moment of sounds of things be moved around. Brianna opened the door, smiling as she saw me.

"What is it Steven?" She asked, her face showing her curiosity as she noticed the journal in my hand. "And why do you have your journal? You never take that out of your room."

I answered with a smile on my face, "Well, I think today is the day I tell you and Matt what is _really_ in this book."

Her face showed unshielded surprise as she said, "Oh, um, come in then."

I followed her in to find a room unlike what I had ever been expecting. In the center of the room was a table holding all sorts of gadgets and nicknacks. There were two laptops on the table among the chaos, each having a black screen with codes running down them. The window on the side of the room was mostly covered with a sheet, blocking out most of the light in the room. In the back of the room stood a bunk bed. The sheets were falling off the bottom bed while the top had none at all. Next to the door I had come through was a closet with sliding mirrors for doors.

"What have you two been doing in here?" I asked incredulously, believing Matt to be somewhere in the room.

"Oh hello!" Matt announced, popping out from behind the table. He then came over and began shaking my hand saying, "Nice to meet you!"

"Um, Matt?" I asked, wondering why he was not only acting like he had never met me, but also why he was acting much weirder then normal, if you could ever consider him "normal". "Brianna? What's wrong with Matt?"

"Oh, lovely Brianna!" Matt suddenly said, as if seeing her there for the first time. "How lovely that you came to see me! So lovely!"

"Yeah, we've been trying to make a Virtual Reality Head Gear for the last year," She said giving her brother a sympathetic look as walked back to behind the table. "And while we were testing, Matt's head got fried a bit."

"A bit?" I asked incredulously, feeling slightly panic. "He doesn't even recognize me! And what the heck is a Virtual Reality Head Gear?"

"Calm down, Steven!" She demanded, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Everything's fine! He'll be back to normal in just a few minutes!"

I forced my self to calm down for Brianna before I re-asked my previous question, trying to focus one thing at a time. "What is a Virtual Reality Head Gear?"

Her body visibly relaxed as she said, "Seeing as you don't watch anime, it's not surprising that you don't know what it is. Anyways, imagine going to sleep and being able interact with a whole other world as if you were there in person. Now imagine being able to go into a video game and physically interact with the characters there as yourself. That is what this Virtual Reality Head Gear is for."

I could only stand there and stare. I'd never heard of this being possible, but if my brother and sister could do it... "Um, what about Matt?" I asked, worried that he wasn't going to be okay, despite Brianna's assurances.

"What about me?" I heard him ask, and turned around to see him standing up from behind the table with one hand on his head.

"Looks like your feeling better," Brianna said, smirking like she'd just kicked someone's butt. "Steven's here to show us something, so I hope you can listen."

"Brianna," He sighed, still clutching his head with one hand. "Just get me some Tylenol please."

She gave a mock bow saying, "As you wish, my liege." before leaving the room.

I turned back to Matt to find him now sitting, no collapsing onto the bottom bunk of the bunk beds. I walked over and sat on the bed with him seeing him clutching his head still, and groaning. "So are-"

"Shh!" He cut me off, putting a finger to his lips. I did as he said, and stayed quiet, realizing immediately that noises were hurting his head now. I waited for about two more minutes until Brianna walked back in. I only gave her a small glance as she gave Matt a cup of water and two white pills. He sat up to take them, and soon as he had gulped down the water and the pills, he returned the cup to Brianna and collapsed back on to the bed.

"He just needs a bit of rest now." Brianna whispered, as she sat down by me, watching her brother. I stayed silent as Matt rested, apparently he had already conked out. I looked down at the silver journal in my hands, feeling as though I was about to give up a part of me. I shook my head knowing full well that it wasn't wise to get close to inanimate objects.

About an hour later, Matt woke up to Brianna and I playing a game of Speed on the floor. We got bored of waiting for him to wake up, and both decided to play a card game. Brianna had also decided that Matt should be awake for when I divulge the journal's secrets. We played Kings Corner, Rat Slap, and Mau, before finally settling on Speed. I hated Rat Slap, because as the name implies, you slap your hand down on a the cards in front of you to get the deck. The objective of the game was to be the one with the entire deck in your hands. But because I was usually faster than Brianna at slapping the deck, my hands were red from being slapped by Brianna.

We ended our game of Speed quickly, with me losing to Brianna with one card left in my hand. As much as it annoyed me to lose when I was so close to victory, I knew there were more important things to deal with at the moment. I looked over to Matt, seeing him look tiredly at us.

"Hey Matt," I asked, curious of his current condition. "How are you doing?"

"Huh," He said, looking at me dumbly for a second before his mind began to work. "Oh! I'm doing fine now."

"Good," Brianna cut in, sounding proud of her recent victory over me. "Then we can both find out exactly what Steven came in here for."

They both looked at me, obviously expecting an answer. I drew in a breath and prepared to tell what I had been holding in for so long. "Okay, so do you guys remember a few years back when I went into a slight coma like state?"

"How could we forget Steven?" Brianna said looking a bit saddened by the subject. "You were like a zombie. You barely ate, you almost didn't communicate, and when we had you examined, you were perfectly fine. We couldn't find out what was wrong with you!"

Matt cut in at this point, asking, "So what does that time have to do with this?"

"Everything." I replied, giving them both a meaningful look. I then held up the silver journal so they could both see it. "What I have in this journal details many of the dreams I've had since that time. The reason why I was in such a state was because at the time, I felt that they were real. I was depressed. Everything that had happened in those dreams felt so real, I _knew_ they must be real, I couldn't deny it. And that's what made it so much worse, because at the end of that dream, I left someone, someone incredibly dear to me. And as I left, I could _feel_ the pain I both of our hearts at leaving each other."

Brianna and Matt were still listening intently, hanging on to every word like it was their lifeline. I continued, "But as time went on, those dreams began to fade. I can no longer remember who that precious person was. So I wrote in this journal, every strange dream that I had since then, feeling that I should not let myself forget. Sometimes though, I feel as though they are not dreams, but memories. So I am giving you guys this journal."

"Why though?" Brianna asked, seeming to have woken from a stupor.

"Because I need your guys help," I said, giving them a pleading look. "I don't understand why these dreams have felt so real or why I keep having them. I need your guys help to figure out why."

They both looked at each other, for a moment then back to me. "Can I have a look at the journal, Steven?" Matt asked. I obliged and handed the journal over to him. He looked through a few of the pages before he handed it over to Brianna, holding a blank face. She did the same, before looking up at me, her face as blank as her brother's.

"Steven, all the pages are blank." Brianna said, her face unreadable.

"What?" I asked in disbelief as I grabbed the book from her hands and rifled through the pages. They were all blank except for a page at the very end. On the center of the page were seven words that sent chills deep into my soul.

 _YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE INVOLVED THEM, STEVEN._

Later that night, I lay in my bed wondering how all those dreams that I had recorded had disappeared. But more then that, where those words had come from. There's no way some one could just erase years worth of words and replace them with only five. It just didn't make any sense and I was very scared.

After reading those words in the twins's room, I had quickly apologized for wasting there time and left, locking myself in my room. I had looked at the journal over and over again, but the same haunting words were still there. It wasn't long before I could stay awake no longer and fell asleep still worried about the words.

 _I found myself walking with Brianna and Matt down a road in Redding. We were simply enjoying the cool spring air, happy for a bit of relaxation away from school. We walked by a building that some workers were current working on. A loud yell from above caused us too look up. A cable that had been holding many metal beams snapped sending them all down at us. I felt someone shove me followed by a huge crash as I landed on the ground._

 _I quickly got up and looked in front of me. What I saw made my blood run cold. There were metal beams all over the place I had just been, but that's not what made my blood run cold. Matt was in the center of it with a beam through his chest, blood was pooling down his legs on to the ground below. Brianna was underneath a large quantity of them. A beam had landed on her back and snapped her spine in two._

I woke up gasping breath, as I took in my surroundings. I was in my room, on my bed, and it was morning, so it must have been a nightmare. I then grabbed the dream journal and a pencil preparing to write in the most recent dream. But as I opened the journal, I found only empty pages. It looked like yesterday had not been a dream. I turned to the last page to find the message again, except, there was a new message underneath it.

 _THIS WILL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT._

I was scared, very scared. Just what was mad at me? And what had I done wrong? But then I read the message again. It didn't specify what my punishment was, it just said ' _THIS_ '. I then remembered my nightmare, and how I had been about to write about it before seeing that message. Did this mean that I was going to lose my brother and sister?

I felt like crying. _"What have I done to deserve this pain? Nothing!"_ I thought bitterly, tears brimming in my eyes. _"I won't let that nightmare happen, no matter what!"_ With that firm thought in my head, I rose from bed to get ready for the day.

 **Wow, that took a ridiculously long time to write! 5772 words! I apologize to all of you for the long wait. Just one reminder before I go:** _(Note) A poll for my average chapter length has been put up. Go to my profile page to vote._ **And with that, I bid thee all, adieu. Nyah~! =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 2: Descent

**The next chapter is here! When I started writing this chapter, My neighborhood had a blackout. It _really_ sucked... So yea... Also, it seems when uploading the last chapter, a lot of the line breaks disappeared. So, sorry about that. Finally, the lateness of this chapter had a lot to do with procrastination. **

**_Update 8/15_ : I got sick with a fever and a cough. This drained me heavily making it hard to walk and making it hard to think straight. I'm still sick, but I figured now that my mind seems to be working somewhat better, I can get back to work on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I have never owned Pokemon, nor will I ever. But it would be awesome if I could own _a_ Pokémon.**

" _ **Family is always important. Without it, we are nothing. So sometimes, love will triumph and fate will fail. Futures will be extended, and the family will never truly die." Steven Hill**_

 _Chapter 2  
Descent_

For the next few months of Summer, Matt and Brianna never approached me about the journal, or what I'd talked about in their room. And for that, I was grateful. The words on the journal remained as a terrifying reminder of what was to come. I didn't know when it would happen, but I always stayed alert when with the twins.

As summer ended, my 10th year of school commenced. But thanks to me being in a home school, I never had to worry about getting to school every day. But I did still have classes I had to take at the home school. The twins and I were never in the same class due to them being two grades above me. They were both eighteen after all.

Classes were hard, in a way, though they'd probably all be a piece of cake if I'd just do my homework. I was constantly pissing Mom off by not doing the homework, as well as myself. I could probably be a straight A student if I'd just do the homework. But that seemed to be my life now during this school year, choosing to do my homework.

At home I began to make my dreams into a work of fiction, writing them up on a computer I got from Mom and Dad. I tried writing in the journal asking, _Who are you?_ But no answer came unfortunately. Whenever I tried forgetting about the journal, I would find it there beside my bed with those two haunting sentences still there, written in lead pencil. But life goes on I suppose...

* * *

I woke with a jolt after feeling like I was falling off the bed, only to find I was still in the center of my bed. I grabbed my had-me-down iPhone from beside my bed and checked the time to find it was six in the morning. I groaned as I collapsed back into bed. It was a Saturday morning in the middle of November and I wanted all the sleep I could get.

But it seemed the universe was determined to keep me awake as in the next moment my journal began to glow. I was wide awake in a instant as I quickly snatched up my journal and opened it up to the page that was glowing, which just so happened to be the first page. I was temporarily blinded I looked at the page, but my vision rapidly returned as I began to witness a very interesting sight. Words were appearing on the page as if they were being written, in _my_ handwriting. It read:

 _'Why'd you have to leave me, Steven?_ _It's been almost six years since you died...'_ I stopped momentarily in shock at seeing these words, but pushed those thoughts aside and quickly went back to reading. _'I know we had to save the world and all, but why couldn't the Legendaries save you? No, I've got to stop thinking like this. It'll only bring me more pain... I've got to keep moving forward, because that's what yo would have wanted... You told me I was more important to you than anything else, so why... Are you gone?'_

The words halted for a moment, giving me a chance to reflect on what I'd just read. Usually I'd be wondering how words were appearing on my journal, but ever since haunting messages with the twins, I felt almost nothing would surprise me now. I had questions, most of which ranged from, "Why am I dead?" and, "Who is this?" But then the words began appearing again.

 _'Dang it... Now I'm crying again... I always cry when I think about him...'_ The words stopped and a strange sound began to resonate from the journal. It took me a minute, but I eventually recognized it as the sound of someone humming. And then words began to appear on the journal, accompanying the humming.

 _'Oh my friend, it has been so long._

 _And the pain has yet to vanish!_

 _But I still, remember your final words,_

 _On the day you died._

" _Don't give up!_

 _Never forget, the adventures we shared together!_

 _You were my, one and only true friend,_

 _And you are more precious to me then anyone else!"_

 _I'm still here, staying alive just for you!_

 _Remembering to be cheerful!_

 _But when the burdens, and the pain, become to much to bear,_

 _I remember your final words to me!_

" _Don't give up!_

 _Never forget, the adventures we shared together!_

 _You were my, one and only true friend,_

 _And you are more precious to me then anyone else!"'_

The humming halted, replaced by quiet whimpering. I felt a yearning to comfort the owner of the voice so I picked up the pencil that accompanied the journal at all times and wrote the following words: ' _It's alright.'_ The whimpering halted and then the journal's glow dimmed and disappeared, leaving me in the morning darkness of my room.

I did nothing as I contemplated what I had seen and heard. My mind seemed to have slowed down and I felt a certain sadness overtake me. Tears began to flow freely down my face with me feeling the crushing weight of sadness. I didn't know where the feelings came from, or even why. I could only guess they came from whose ever voice was in the journal.

And then the sadness disappeared, leaving my tears to dry on my cheek and shirt. I put the journal and pencil back, before smashing my face into the pillows on my bed. I moaned into my pillow mask as I wiped the still wet tears onto the surface of the pillows. Weird things kept happening to me and I didn't know why. I lied back down on my bed and closed my eyes, contemplating what had just happened.

It wasn't until I heard knocking on my door did I realize I'd fallen back to sleep. I groggily called for whoever it was to come in. As the door opened I realized how weak and drained I felt. I didn't understand it all that much as yesterday was a fairly lazy day. But I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I sat up to greet my morning visitor.

I looked a the visitor through my blurred vision trying to make out who it was. My vision slowly cleared to reveal a Mother with a look of concern in her eyes, but her body language said otherwise. My Mom's arms were crossed and she was leaning against the door watching me.

"It is six in the afternoon, Steven." She said her voice showing that she was indeed concerned. "Have you honestly been sleeping this whole time?"

"'Six in the afternoon'?" I repeated, slowly realizing what she said.

"Given your expression, I can safely assume that I was right in thinking you've been sleeping all day." She said, sighing soon after. I said nothing, being unable to figure out _what_ to say. She walked over to me and knelt by my bed. I soon after felt her cool hand on my forehead as she look at my with motherly concern.

"I would have said you were running a fever, but you are far to sweaty to have one." She mumbled before she brought me into a hug. "I'm going to have your father look at you when he gets home in a hour. Until then I'll bring you some water, try not to fall back to sleep. Okay?" She told me kindly, with her gentle smile.

I nodded my head at her and she got up and headed out the door. As I waited, I felt the longing urge to fall back to sleep get stronger. But before I could succumbed, Mom returned with a glass of water in hand. She handed me the glass, telling me to drink it. I did as she said and let the cool liquid slide down my throat as I slowly drank from the glass. I felt coldness seep into my chest as I gave the glass back to mother.

"Can I please go back to bed Mom?" I asked, still feeling drained and tired.

"Yeah, you can, it's probably for the better." She replied with a sigh, sounding defeated. I paid her no more attention as a laid immediately back down on the bed. "Though I wish you wou-" her voice faded away, and so did everything else. Leaving me in darkness.

A beam of light appeared, demolishing the darkness and leaving me blinded.

I found myself surround by stones and figures in black on a bright spring day. The weather was pleasant and the sun was warm, but the atmosphere spoke of another story. I gazed at the people around me, seeing men walking in suits with black ties and women gazing tiredly at one another whilst wearing dresses of black.

I was concerned as to why everyone would wear black on a hick until I realized the stones were grave makers. It connected and I realized these people were mourning someone's death. But who's death?

I maneuvered my way through the people without touching anyone and began to see some familiar face. My grandparents from my father's side, my cousins, my aunts and uncles. And then I saw my family. I walked over to them only to find that my father and brother, were no where to be found. In front of me was my mother cradling a crying Brianna. They were both standing in front of a pit a knew to be a grave. Before I could ask them any questions music began playing and everyone looked down at a black van that had just pulled up.

Out of the car came my father, Matt, one of my uncles and my closest cousin. They all went to the Back of the van and opened it up. My uncle and father began pulling out what I knew to be the coffin. Before it could come all the way out and fall to the ground, my cousin and Matt grabbed the end, and they all began to slowly march in my direction.

I could see that Matt had just finished crying by his red eyes. And it looks like my father had been crying as well. My cousin held a straight face, but I could see pain in his eyes. My uncle held nothing, but his own poker face.

They had made it to me and they began the process of lowering the casket. Brianna was the first to throw a flower in with the casket. She was followed by Mom and then everyone else attending. I felt I should have thrown one in, but I couldn't get a flower so I just stayed with my now complete family.

"He saved our lives..." Matt said, looking deeply saddened. "He saved Brianna and me..." This made me even more curious. Who saved they're lives?

"He sacrificed himself for us Mom..." Brianna whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

There was silence between the family, I got tired of not knowing so I just asked. "Is anyone going to tell me who died?"

No one moved, or did anything for that matter. And then my mother reached into her purse pulling out my silver journal. "I took this from his room before we left, I felt that having it might help us get through this." She said holding the book out to the Twins. It didn't take me long to realize that I was the one who had died. But I didn't let that bother me yet as I was still with my family, and I was going to spend what time I could with them, even if they couldn't tell I was there.

"Wait, I remember Steven tried to show us the book one time, before but I don't know what happened after that." Matt said taking the journal and opening it up. One the first page there was the lyrics from last night.

"I didn't know Steven wrote music." Brianna said looking over Matt's shoulder while Mom and Dad just sat across from them, listening.

"Me neither." Matt replied, flipping the journal to it's last page. "Huh, that's odd."

"'You should not have involved them, Steven.'" Brianna read aloud. "That is odd, and right under it: 'This will be your punishment.' What will be his punishment?"

"Alright that's enough you two, let's head home, you'll feel better there." Dad said, breaking up their conversation.

"Let's keep this from Mom and Dad for now." Matt whispered, loud enough for Brianna and I to hear, but no one else. She nodded and my vision was whited out.

"-ld wait for your Father." I heard Mom Saying as I came too. I jolted up and swung my head to look at her. She was a little startled but she said, "I guess your not tired then."

"Mom, I want you to know that I love you." I told her with dead seriousness.

"Well I love you too, darling." She responded smiling at me. I smiled back, hiding the feeling in my gut. "Well I'm going to go wait for your father to get home, is that alright?" I nodded. She smiled at me as she got up and left the room.

I lunged for my journal and pencil and grabbed them before pulling them back with me onto the bed. I opened to the first page to see the lyrics. I then flipped to the immediate next page and began writing.

 _'Dear Matt and Brianna,_

 _It's currently the 15th of November and I just found out I am going to die. How, I don't know, but it will be saving your lives. I also realized that I seem to have the ability to see into the future and maybe the past. That is how I figured this out._

 _Since you two will later find out about this journal, especially after I die, want to help you two understand. I'm sure you you guys never truly forgot about when I went into that depression, so I need you to recall that because it is especially important. I also need two to not let mother and father know yet. Because what ever invaded my journal, it's probably the reason I die. It is more then likely very dangerous._

 _Finally, I'll need you guys to try give me as much information about my death as you can. You can do so by talking about me death in my room. Make sure to continuously touch an object in my room. This may not seem like much, but I'll explain more on another page. Now go do those this as soon as you get home from my funeral._

I let out a deep sigh and laid back as I reflected on all my dreams and of my recent vision. I had reason to believe that I had a ability from the dreams that allowed me to see both the past and future through contact with certain objects. I remembered the vision from the hospital being sudden and unexplained as I just began to have a headache. But as I thought about it, I remembered absently touching the bed rail before I felt that headache. The only problem was the vision itself. Something told me it was apart of my past, but I know I don't have a sister and Dad said my real mother had only me before she died. So why did no one remember Erika?

Then there was the most recent vision were I saw my funeral, this vision happened after my mother felt my head for a fever. I also remember in the dreams, the gray creature called Dusknoir had said that the ability needed a trusted partner. Both instances checked out as I had my trusted family with me. This Dusknoir had also given the ability a name. The Dimensional Scream.

I turned to the next page of the journal and wrote down all I could about the Dimensional Scream. Before I could write anymore though, I heard the sound of the front door opening. I quickly shut the journal and hid it under my pillow, I didn't want anyone reading it yet. Moments later, Dad walked in with my mother. He put his hand to my forehead, and I saw his face go from one of worry, to one of relief.

"It's alright, Rebecca." My Dad announced, turning to smile at Mom. "He's not sick, just exhausted. He just needs some sleep."

Her face took one of relief before asking a very important question. "How were you able to tell that just by feeling his forehead?"

He simply smiles wider and says with confidence, "Dad skills."

Before mother could protest, I broke into their conversation. "I'm sure Dad is right, Mom. I don't feel sick, just _really_ tired."

"See?" He said gesturing towards me. "Even he agrees with me."

My mother smiles devilishly before grabbing my father's arm. " _Well_ , if he's just _tired_ then we should let him _sleep._ " She said proceeding to start dragging him out of the room.

My father shoots me a pleading look, but I smile at him and say, "Thanks Mom." I see her triumphant smile and my Dad's horrified face before they disappear behind my door, leaving me to sleep. I didn't bother bringing the journal back out, I _was_ tired and I wanted this day to end. I wasted no more time and let sleep take me. I was out in seconds.

* * *

Days passed with me writing everything I could in the journal. I had a few more visions at school, but they were just drama going on in fellow student lives, in the past and future. I learned after a few times of it being used that if I touch someone and have a vision, it's something that happens or happened in their past or future. But it's not necessarily always about them. When I touch an object and have a vision, it usually has something to with the area that it's in. I was slowly developing that habit of calling them screams and not visions, but it was slow going.

No one has attempted to read the journal, nor even gave it a second glance, confirming my suspicion that someone had tampered with my siblings memories. I knew them well enough that they wouldn't let something like what happened in their room just blow over there heads. This only proceeded to anger me as it meant someone was messing with my family.

Christmas break had just started and I decided that my real presents to my family would be letters for each of them individually. I started with Matt, giving him a casual "Marry Christmas" to start it off. I proceeded with his letter, telling him how much his friendship towards me had meant, how much I will miss him, and so on. At the end, I left on simple, but clear massage in both his and Brianna's letters. ' _Read the journal._ '

I made the rest of the letters as heartfelt as possible after that. I then moved my dresser drawer aside to reveal the wall. Then one by one, I pinned four envelops to the wall. Each envelope held a name of my family member on them. And each envelope held a letter to that family member.

Christmas finally arrived with much joy and cheer that even my own approaching death couldn't deter the joy I felt being there and enjoying opening presents from each other. We had a tradition where we would have one of us open a present and then the next person would open theirs. This made Christmas last longer for us, so we enjoyed it.

It was currently my turn, and I was opening a present from Matt. I carefully took off the wrapping paper, so as to not rip it. I found a cardboard box underneath the colorful paper and began opening that. What I found made me laugh for a good long while. Matt was sitting across from me smiling like the idiot he was.

"PooPourri?" I asked incredulously as I held up a bottle of fragrant spray.

"Yup, for all of those stinky potty breaks of yours!" He laughed while I stood there dumbfounded. In response to my silence, he got up and walked over to me holding out his arms in a invasion for a hug. I smiled despite myself, and got up and brought him in a bone-crushing hug. We laughed after the hug before sitting back down.

I felt a bit dizzy, but I didn't let that bother me as I was having much too much fun. And then I was blinded by a bright white light.

"You saved us and now you're dead." It was Matt's voice I heard before I got my vision. When I got my vision, back I found myself in a very empty room I recognized as the Twins.

"Brianna, I don't want to do this anymore," Matt said, desperation and sadness laced together in his voice. "It hurts enough remembering that moment, but telling it over and over?"

"Just a bit longer, he said that he would be listening today at around 5:34 pm." Brianna said looking up at Matt from her sitting place on the bottom bunk of their bed. Matt was standing in the center of the room looking like he was preaching to a choir. I saw a calender on their wall and saw that it was May 3. "And speak of the- it's 5:34 now!"

"Then he's probably here now." Mat said going from exhausted and depressed to excited. "Okay Steven, since you are probably listening now I'm going to tell you how you died." He let loose a deep sigh as he prepared himself. "On April 17 you were run through the chest by a falling metal beam. Originally it was me and Brianna who were under that beam, but you jumped forward and shoved us both out of the way. Unfortunately the momentum you used to send us out of harms way, sent you into it. The beam ran straight through your back, impaling itself into the ground."

He let out a deep shuddering breath. "W-we didn't know if you had died, but soon after you were c-consumed by light and disappeared in front of us. The place where you were was immediately magically set alight. The flame was intense enough that if you had been in there, you would have been r-reduced to ashes."

"That's all we know about what happened. We didn't tell anyone else about you turning into light." He finished before sitting down next to Brianna and crying.

Brianna got up soon after and said, "I suppose it's my turn. Well we have a question. If your still alive after all of what happened, do you know what might have happened to you?"

And with that final question, I was once again blinded by a bright white light and found myself again on the couch in the living room with everyone laughing around me. I then realized they were all still laughing about my PooPourri. Not wanting to forget about what Brianna had said I dismissed myself to go to the bathroom taking to PooPourri with me. I ran up the stairs to the second floor of the house and turned towards my room. I ran in there and grabbed the journal and then rushed into the nearby bathroom. I shut and looked the door and plopped my self on the toilet and began writing.

 _'On May 3 at around 5:34 pm I need Matt to tell me about my death and soon after I need Brianna to ask a question you guys have. DO NOT GO TO THE NEXT PAGE UNTIL THIS IS DONE!'_

Not wanting to raise suspicion from my family members I decided to actually go to the bathroom. I grabbed the PooPourri and did as it said, spaying 6 squirts of it into the toilet's water. I then proceeded to sit down and actually go to the bathroom while writing.

 _'Thank you for that Matt, I'm sorry you had to relive that moment. As for your guys question, I have a small idea of what could have happened to me. The this idea can quickly be cast aside. Anyways here it is. In one of my many dreams I being erased from existence and the light was my soul splitting apart. The only other time I can remember something like that happening in the dreams is very vague. In that one, all I can remember is that I was hurt and a blinding white light. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help with your question. But if I am still alive after that, I will try to contact you two.'_

I sighed and closed the journal and flushed the toilet. As I was about to leave the bathroom my passing thought was, _"It smells nice in here now."_

* * *

Christmas ended and so did my birthday, bringing me ever closer to my death at an age of 16. I didn't want to worry my family so I went on with life as if nothing was wrong, and that included doing my homework. But even with time passing and my death coming closer, my thoughts were clouded only with worry for my family. I had been adding to my family's letters behind the dresser, giving them more to read, more to remember me by.

I kept track of the date, counting down the days till April 17. It may have been February, but I felt I still had so much to do before I died. And I knew I couldn't try to escape my death, because if I did, Matt and Brianna would pay the price. And I wasn't about to be stupid and try to change fate by telling my family what was going to happen. They would either not believe me, or something worse would happen instead.

I made food for may family every morning giving them a good meal to start there days off and was constantly helping prepare dinner with mother or father. The house stayed relatively clean under my watchful eye, but I didn't have to try to hard for that. I was always there to help anyone who needed help in the house, making myself as useful to them all as much as possible. I was able to maintain my grades throughout this endeavor as well. I was happy to be there for my family.

April arrived all too soon and I made preparations for that day. I wrote everything I could in the journal, giving Matt and Brianna as much help as possible. And then the morning of April 17 arrived.

I woke up, feeling the dread in my heart. I pushed aside my feelings and began to write in my journal for the final time.

 _'Hey guys, looks like its time, today I die. I can't say I'm not scared, because I am very afraid. But I know that with my death, you two can survive, so it's okay. I may be human, but I'm going to make sure I am the most extraordinary human you two ever knew. It's been a fantastic life and have enjoyed being your guys' brother. You two look after Mom and Dad for me. There going to need comfort, especially Mom. She may not be my birth mother, but I love her the same never the less. Don't forget to read you guys' letters, okay? Well it's time for me to go now, class will be starting any minute! This is your brother Steven Hill, saying goodbye. I love you all! Thank you for a wonderful life.'_

Tears landed on the pages of he journal as I finished the final line. I whipped away the tears, knowing I didn't have time to mope. I made my bed and placed the journal on it, I then grabbed the envelops from behind the dresser drawer. I placed those by the journal with the names facing up. I then went over to my dresser to get my favorite clothes for today. I was going to die in my favorite clothes, because I wasn't about to let myself die in some dirty rags when I could die in style.

I know wore a collared mint green shirt, black pants, a black and gold striped Adidas jacket, mint green sambas, and finally, a gray scarf. I smiled at my look in the mirror despite my dread. I then walked out the door and shut it behind me.

I made everyone breakfast before they could wake up, making sure to make Crèpes with cream cheese. I then prepared some sauce from sliced strawberries, raspberries and sugar boiled with water. I set out everything on the table and proceeded to wake everyone up by yelling up the stairs.

It didn't take long for them all to wake up and sit themselves at the table. There was an audible "Thank you" from all of them as they prepared their Crèpes. Breakfast was cheerful and delicious. While everyone went back up stairs to get ready to go, I cleaned up after everyone making sure not to leave a mess anywhere. Soon we were all out the door with Dad heading to work and the rest of us heading to school while being driven by Mom.

We were on our way to school when Mom asked, "So what's the occasion Steven?"

"What?" I replied innocently. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I didn't usually make Crèpes unless there was something important going on, because they were still rather difficult for me to make.

"Well you made Crèpes today." She said, with a matter-of-factly tone. "You only make them when something important is happening. So what's the occasion Steven?"

"I just wanted to make you all something nice to show you all that I love you." I replied, not lying as that was a partially true.

"Aww, aren't you just the sweetest!" She said, in her motherly tone that struck daggers to my heart. I heard snickering and didn't have to look at the twins to know that they were snickering at. We made it the rest of the way to school without incident. I was absent minded throughout the classes as I thought about my mother and how she would fare with losing another child. It hadn't been too long ago that she lost a set of twins, and the pain was still with her, I could always see it in her eyes.

The classes ended and I waited in the lobby of the school for the Twins. I didn't have to wait long until they arrived. Brianna spoke first, "Hey, Steven," I looked at her to see her eyes filled with concern. "You've been a bit out of it today. Is something wrong?"

I smiled falsely at her saying, "No, I'm fine, I've just been deep in thought."

Before she could reply, Matt jumped in, "Well in that case, lets go get some frozen yogurt!"

"Sure, why not, I'm all for it, Steven?" Brianna asked. I nodded unable to say anything. We left the building and headed down the sidewalk. It didn't take long for me to realize that we were almost to the building site.

"Looks like they're building more apartment buildings." Matt stated Brianna and I agreed with him, me simply nodding. I felt I urge to throw up and stopped to catch my breath. "Steven? You okay?"

A loud sound from above caused me to look up. I registered it all in a instant, something was falling from above and it was headed straight for Matt and Brianna. I dashed forward, and pushed them back with all my might and stumbled forward. I didn't even get to look back as my back and lower stomach erupted in pain. I craned my head down to see my hands hanging limply and a metal beam inning me to the ground. I heard someone scream my name as I saw lights envelope my arms. Then everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke, I could not move, but I could open my eyes. Above me were trees and a beautiful blue sky. I could smell pine and other unfamiliar smells. And I could hear a gentle breeze drift through the trees. It was peaceful.

 **And so ends another chapter. I apologize for the time it took for this chapter to come into existence. I won't make any excuses either. But I am glad this chapter is done. Now I am going to get as much homework done as possible before starting the next chapter. Nyah~! =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 3: Insanity Mystery Part I

**So before this chapter begins, I just want to thank my reviewers. You guys really help boost my spirits and I am thankful for each and everyone of your reviews! Even the negative ones! I like the negative one because they tell me to go back and look at my story to make sure nothing's off. But that's beside the point. Oh and apologies for those of you that hate long explanations or descriptions, this chapter will have a lot of silence. Now, it's time for the story.**

 **Do you all know how much studying I do for every chapter? I make sure certain things** _ **are in fact**_ **possible, and what certain words mean just in case I don't actually know. It would be like me saying that I am doing very** _ **photosynthesis**_ **today. I study how certain things might effect certain species, I even look at the science behind certain things. Though despite all this studying, I am still human and that means I do make mistakes. So if I make a mistake and you see it, feel free to point it out! I love all the help I can get!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I** _ **really**_ **have to tell you guys this** _ **every**_ **chapter? Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.**

" _ **The real mystery isn't about where we are or even who we are, it's what we are going to do next." Steven Hill**_

 _Chapter 3_  
 _Insanity's Mystery  
_ _Part I_

Moment returned to my body fairly quickly as I laid on what I assumed to be grass. I pulled myself into seating position to find a peculiar sight. I was in a forest, but I was also right next to what could only be a large plain. The grass grew to about half the height of the majority of the trees around me in the plains, vastly impacting the amount of light entering the forest. It was then that I noticed something wrong with the picture I had in my head.

I could see legs coming from my body that did not match what I knew to be my legs. The legs were blue about halfway down and black the rest of the way. But it was not skin that I saw coating my legs, it was _fur_. I also noticed that they were bent oddly and that my feet had been replace with what I could only assume to be paws.

Under any other circumstance, I would have screamed, but seeing as I should be dead right now, I was feeling over all just thankful to be alive. Curiosity however had other plans as I began to explore my own body to find what I had become. I examined my arms, finding that they were also black near the hands and blue leading up to my body. My hands had also been replaced by paws, and there were strange metal spikes on the back of my wrists. I gave my new paws a flex, seeing if they worked like my hands. They worked a lot like my hands, but were slightly more restricted then my hands. It was only then that I realized I had a bit of a muzzle obscuring a tiny bit of my vision. I would need to a reflective surface in order to confirm what my head looked like.

I found that the blue fur on my legs were slightly fluffier then the black fur below it, creating the mirage of me wearing pants. My chest and stomach were covered by cream colored fur and I had a ring of black fur around my waist, separating my cream colored fur from my blue. Over all, though I was glad for the fluffy fur, otherwise I would have felt especially naked and exposed. I also had what looked to be black shoulder guards which I found were made out of dense skin. They was also this peculiar scar on my chest where no fur grew. I felt around on my back and found a place where no fur grew as well. It was on my lower back.

I thought back to when I had been impaled and remembered feeling pain in my _upper_ back and _lower_ stomach. This meant that if these scars were indeed from the metal beam, they were reversed for some reason.

I suddenly felt I wave of nausea pass over me making me turn my body in the event that I did actually puke. Luckily it was a false alarm and I did not puke in any way. But then I noticed something that I did not notice on my earlier inspection of my body. I had a tail. I then attempted to grab my tail which was blue in color. Surprisingly, I was able to grab it with one paw. Turns out these paws were more useful then they seemed. There wasn't anything really special about the tail, but it was fluffy and I've always kind of wanted a tail. I giggled despite myself and let go of the tail, it was time to try and stand.

I rose unsteadily to my paws, trying to stand on two legs. I was able to get up, but I felt horribly unbalanced. I then remembered reading somewhere once that animals used their tails for balance, so I tried moving the tail and found it to be as simple as moving my arm. I aligned the tail with my back, somehow knowing where it was. Instantly I felt my body's balance return.

I took a few tentative steps forward whilst my tail unconsciously followed my movement. I didn't lose balance. I then felt like trying another bodily activity so I bent my oddly shaped legs, finding it rather easy to do so, and jumped with all my might. I vastly misjudged my own strength and found myself about ten feet above tree level, so about twenty-five feet in the air. Rather then screaming like an idiot, I quickly looked for a way to land safely. It turns out I had no time to find out as I was quickly approaching the ground. I then felt instinct take over and landed on my lower paws in a relaxed form and found I felt little pain.

Curious, I looked at my legs, examining how they were shaped. Half down from my knees, my legs bent slightly, but I knew they could bend more if need be. Pass the point where my legs bent, my paws could be seen. It was almost like the bend was my ankle, but a lot farther back. And if that was true, my paws were really the balls of my feet. This was interesting as I knew that in order to dodge easier and move faster with less effort you had to be on the balls of your feet. Essentially, this meant I was "light on my feet".

I also noted that my legs looked like they could handle much more pressure. They also acted a lot like springs and which would explain why I didn't feel much pain from the fall. The force from my fall was absorbed and dispersed throughout my lower body, causing much less damage then I would have had if I was still a human. I smiled, glad that my new body could handle falls better then my human body could. But I knew I could probably negate the force of almost any fall all together by rolling. I should learn to do that.

I then took a second looking around from my standing position. I wanted to find a reflective surface to find what my face looked like. I saw nothing, but got an idea. I jumped again, but this time used my time in the air to look for any pools of water. I saw one as I began my decent down, noticing that it was to my right. I landed in much the same way as last time and began my walk towards the pool of water.

My original assessment of the location was slightly off as I found my self to the side of the pool of water and not standing before it. I shrugged it off and headed for the pool of water, making a mental note of where I came from.

The pool of water was calm and clear, allowing me to see the bottom easily. But there was also enough light that I could see the reflections of the trees without much effort. I than got on my hand-paws and knees, placing my head above the water. I could see my reflection quite well thankfully.

What greeted me was a canine like face. I had muzzle of blue on the bottom, where I could see my mouth, and black on top. The fur was slightly thinner, but no skin was visible. The black fur on my face formed a sort of mask like look, going across my eyes and muzzle, and over the top of my head. My now canine ears stood tall and proud atop my head, being blue in color. I also had these large, black tear drop shaped appendages coming from the back of my head. There were two on either side of my head, leaving me with four strange appendages on the back of my head. But the most shocking of all were my eyes. My eyes which were usually a dull mint green color now _shined_ mint green. They were practically glowing!

I stepped back from position and stood up. My mind was filled with more questions the answers at this point. But I didn't let it get me, I could bode on them later when I felt more safe. These woods just felt... Wrong... I'm actually surprised I didn't feel it earlier.

I began to head back to the place where I woke up, deciding to head into the plains. When I arrived at where I had awoken, I realized that there was something there, something that my instinct was telling me to stay fer away from. I quickly hid behind a tree, hoping the figure did not notice me. I heard a noise of anger followed by the sound something dashing away. I looked around the tree seeing that whatever it was, was gone. Instead of heading through the area, I walked around it and headed straight into the plains, trying to get as far away from that place as possible.

I walked for a long while, making my way through the sea of tall grass, my feelings of unease slowly disappearing. I was beginning to feel tired, but more importantly, hungry. The Sun was almost down now, and I saw no sign of this plain ending. I contemplated jumping again, but I felt I shouldn't. And that was when I stumbled out of the sea of grass and into a area of low, grass that I was used to back at home.

In front of me stood a house, it was small, but it looked homey and inviting. I saw that I was facing the side of the house so I walked around until I was in front of a door. I could tell this was the front of the house as the door was so extravagant. It was a oval shaped door that had a frame which made it look like it had bunny ears and this strange head fluff. The sunlight was almost gone now so I decided it was now or never.

I walked up to the door and knocked in the best way I could. No answer came. I tried opening the door and found it to be unlocked. I pulled the door open to reveal a dreary room, despite the house's exterior. Inside there was dust covering just about everything. The place obviously hadn't been in use for a long while. I stepped out of the house and looked around once more.

I walked around to the back of the house to find the reason for the house's disuse. Two grave stones sat a little ways, with flowers that looked to be close to death. I walked up to the graves reading the short and simple engravings. One read "Mama" while the other read "Papa" and below each name there was a short inscription that was relatively the same on both stones.

" _Sleep well Mama/Papa, I will miss you!"_

I bowed to the grave stones in the best way I could, showing my respect. Whoever these two were, they were obviously someone's parents. I then turned around and walked back to the house. It was probably rude of me to do this, but hopefully, I might get lucky and there will be some kind of food in there. I walked inside the house and ran my paw across a table, noticing that the dust wasn't too thick. That was good news.

There was a furnace in the back of the room, made out of stone, standing out in the wooden house. The table that I had run my paw across stood near the center of the room. There was a window on each wall, covered by a curtain. It looked like at one time the room had lots of potted plants as there where dead leaves around circles of dust. Pink wool was on the ground underneath the table, acting as a very dirty rug. There were also three mounds of dirty pink wool that looked incredibly comfortable to lay on.

In the corner of the room, to the right of the door upon entering, was a small stone well looking thing that held water. Next to the well was a large wicker basket that held what looked like to be old greens. I walked over to the wicker basket and peered inside it to find small blue ball like objects. I picked one up and realized that it looked a lot like an orange, but blue, and softer.

I sniffed it with my canine like nose, which felt a slight bit weird, and found that the odd fruit thing had a very pleasing smell. I then attempted to bite it and found, a bit to my surprise, that the odd fruit's shell was much like that of an peach. Soft, inside and out. It tasted very good and I felt slightly stronger for some reason. I felt a nagging thought in the back of my mind, but I could not tell what it was.

I began to eat the odd, but delicious fruit, glad that I had found food. Though considering the state of the house, I wondered if the fruit had gone bad at all. I ignored that thought and continued eating. Something made me feel like it was unsafe to go outside so I decided to sleep in the house. When I had had my fill of the strange fruit, I sat my self down on one of the pink wool mounds, sending a small cloud of dust into the air. The mound of wool was immensely comfortable so I decided I'd try and sleep on it for the night. In moments, I found myself drifting off. I closed my eyes, being blinded temporally by white light.

"Oh, are you leaving again Igglybuff?"

I snapped my eyes back open, I was about to apologize for being in this house, when I remembered the white light. So I instead examined the scene in front of me. I was still in the house, but it was bright and happy inside, practically full of life. There were two pink bunny like creatures that were almost as tall as me. Something about them seemed familiar though.

"Yup!" A sing song voice said from behind me, a swung around to see a ball of pinkness. It had big blue eyes full of wonder and joy. That's really all I could say about it as it really just looked like a pink fluffy ball with eyes.

"Well have fun then!" The voice was feminine and full of love, the voice of a mother. I turned back around to see who spoke, but I could not tell he difference between the two overgrown bunnies. Then I watched as the small ball of pinkness proceeded to the door, somehow opening it on its own.

As soon as the door opened, I felt sick and the entire vision deteriorated. I gasped for air as I tried to sit up only to find I was pinned to the ground.

"Stop struggling." A voice commanded, causing a shiver to go up my spine. I tried to see who was pinning me, but found I couldn't actually _see_ anything. "You are Steven, correct?"

I felt fear pass through me as my captor said my name, but I replied regardless. "W-who are you?"

"Just answer the question!" The captor growled. I felt terrified and confused. What had I done to get pinned down? And how did they know my name when I didn't even look like myself? I was a weird canine creature!

"I- yes, my n-ame is Steven." I answered, feeling mad at my self for being so afraid. I had to fight back at whoever was pinning me and get away.

"Good, then you can come with me." At that moment I felt a the weight on me lift slightly, and I took that chance to push who ever was on me off and tried to remove what ever was covering my eyes only to find that there was nothing there. "Did you really think I would be so stupid as to put a cover over your eyes, Steven? I fed you a blinker seed while you were sleeping, you won't be getting away."

I was blind!? This person was cruel enough to blind me!? I couldn't dwell on it too long as I knew that I had to do something before I get pinned again.

I charged in one direction blindly, and immediately impacted something. That something broke it seemed as I was able to continue charging. I heard my captor's voice swear as I ran, unable to see where I was going or what was happening. I felt grass all around me and I could tell I was in the plains outside of the house.

I dashed left and right as I ran, nearly tripping multiple times in a row. As I dashed, I felt less and less stable until my lower paws gave out and I crashed into the grass. As soon as I hit the ground I stopped moving, as I couldn't hear anything. I began to fear that I had also gone deaf when I heard the sound of someone moving through grass.

"You can't hide Steven, there is no point." My captor's voice rang out sounding slightly muffled. He must be looking for me in his own time as he knew I couldn't get far without seeing. I slowed my breathing down, and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. There had to be a way for me to get away!

It was then that my world of darkness was lit up by a mint green light. It took me a moment but I saw that the light was coming from directly in front of me. I tried moving my arms towards it, but it moved with me. The vision cleared a bit and I found the light to be coming from what looked like a arm with a for a hand and a strange spike on it's wrist. The arm connected to me, so it goes with out saying that I was slightly shocked that I was glowing.

"Why are you still hiding Steven? That blinker seed isn't going to wearing off anytime soon!" My captor's voice rang out once again, ending my thoughts. And then everything changed from my perspective, the world lit up in a gentle blue, allowing me to see every piece of grass around me. It was as if the world itself suddenly came to life.

"Oh come now, Steven. Do you really think you can run away from what you've done?" What I've done? I haven't done anything wrong!

I turned my head to face the sound of my captor's voice and found something that truly baffled me. In front of me was the glowing blue of the grass, but I could make out a glowing purple figure moving through it in my direction. I could see the figure through the grass itself!

My vision began to flicker, and I panicked and found myself blind again. I calmed myself back down and tried to focus, realizing that I could get my sight back if I could focus. The glowing grass came back into view and I saw that the glowing purple figure was much closer then before. I had to do something!

I then began to slowly sneak through the grass, trying to be as quiet as possible. The figure kept approaching were I was, leaving me right to the side of his current path. I could try to attack him from my vantage point, but I didn't really know what I could do to him. I was still getting used to this body and it was a miracle that I was able to even do _anything_ while blind. I then looked at the spikes on my wrists and shuddered. I guess I will have to use _those._

I stayed silent as my captor got closer and closer allowing me to make out his shape. I nearly gasped as I realized what my captor looked like. My captor looked to be a raptor dinosaur, but had strange leafy protrusions from his elbows and the back of his head. That was what was stalking me? That thing?

I felt fear grip me, taking my vision away as I found myself unable to move when he slowly walked past me. "I know your here, Steven!" He yelled, his voice hurting my ears from his proximity. I didn't make a noise, all thoughts of attacking him had vanished from my head as did my vision of everything. I wanted to just curl up in my bed at home, and feel safe again. I wanted to see my brother and sister, I wanted to be hugged by my mother, and her to tell me it's alright. But it's not alright, and I knew that. I was supposed to be dead. But for some reason I was here, in some strange limbo.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and realized my vision had returned, but the grass no longer glowed. I looked to see that my captor was nowhere in sight. In all my thoughts and fear, I hadn't realized that my captor had gone. I didn't relax, I cried. I felt lost, and felt a crushing sadness as my final moments with Matt and Briana flashed through my head. All the emotion that my mind had locked away finally came crushing down on me. I was alone now, completely and utterly alone, and I knew it.

The captor had vanished, I had been taken from my family, and I had been turned into some kind of freak. I didn't want to do anything anymore. So I gave up, and let the darkness of the night take me, leaving my consciousness behind, hoping this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

When I came to, I felt warmth. I opened my eyes, finding giant blades of yellow grass obscuring my vision. I turned, positioning myself so I was facing skyward. The reason for my warmth was easily identified. The sun was seeping through the grass and touching me with it's warmth. I lay there, basking in the sun's mid-morning light not having a care in the world. That is, until the events of last night entered my mind.

I slowly rose, standing so that my head was just barely over the grass's level. I looked around finding no one but a vast sea of yellow grass and blue sky. I had a choice to make now, it wasn't too hard of a choice, but it would make me think, something I didn't want to do. I focused on the distance trying to find which way to go, finding no diffrence I sighed. I couldn't stay here. I had to move, I had to find my family, to find out why I am this way, and why a strange creature was hunting me.

So I choose a direction, and walked. Hoping, just hoping...

 **I know this Chapter is a bit short for how long I was gone, but I've been under a lot of stress lately. I don't seem to have any inspiration for this story as of now, due to school, but I will work on the next chapter whenever I have a chance. On other news, another short story is being made that will add to the lore of this world. Now finally I bid thee all ado. Nyah~! =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 4: Insanity's Mystery Part II

**I didn't actually start this chapter until 11/15 as I had too much going on in my life to really focus. Whoops... its 2016 now...**

 **Now for a story that I'm recommending for anyone that might be a _Undertale_ fan. This one is called "Sweat Dreams" by _Eltyr_.**

 **Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't own Pokémon? Nintendo and Game Freak own it. What? You already knew that? Well fine then! I guess you don't need me!**

" _ **Separating what's real from what's not, is a difficult thing. If not for our belief that where we are is real, then we would have gone mad long ago. Take care to not put to much thought into it, lest you be destroyed by your own mind." Steven Hill**_

 _Chapter 4_  
 _Insanity's Mystery  
_ _Part II_

Five days had passed now, with me only finding the occasional tree with berries to eat from and the common stream to drink from. I had left the savanna four days ago. My mind yearned for contact with someone, to talk aloud and have a reply. But I kept my mouth shut, as the the strange creature I saw before made me believe I was being watch be some unsavory things. Though, the berries, were at least delicious!

I took a look at the sky through the trees and was temporarily blinded by the sun. I rubbed my eyes to get the spots out of them when heard quiet whispering. I located the direction of the source and carefully crept in the direction of it. Behind some undergrowth and trees which I hid behind were two lion like creatures.

There were both a light blue and black, but one seemed to be only a kit. It was then that I recognized what I was looking at and felt something other then what I'd been feeling for the entirety of my time here. Joy. And with that, a huge influx of memories bombarded me. I remembered the many species of Pokémon, the adventures I had with a Shinx named Lightning, the heartache I felt when I said goodbye to him the first time and then the final goodbye before I woke up on my bed at home. And the two creatures in front of me, were a Luxray and a Shinx.

"Lightning..." I stopped myself from greeting them after hearing that. It was a quiet female voice.

"Why Mom?" I heard from the all to familiar voice of the friend I had believed to be a figment of my imagination.

"I don't know, darling, I don't know..." Came the caring voice of the one I now identified as Lightning's mother.

It was then that I finally worked up the courage to greet them. After all, it was better that I greet them then getting spotted by Lightning's mother, who I knew had X-Ray vision due to her species. I walked towards them only be surprised when they didn't even bother looking up as I approached.

"Hello?" I asked wondering why they didn't look up as I approached, I wasn't necessarily quiet.

It was quiet as only the sound of quiet sobbing filled the air. They never looked at me, I got worried at that point, why wouldn't they notice me? I made some noise and waved my arms in the air in an attempt to get them to notice. No reaction.

"H-hello?" I whimpered, worried for obvious reasons.

"Let's go honey, it's getting late after all..." Lightning's mother said, nudging him to a standing position.

"But it's noon..." I quietly stated, in a final attempt to get them to notice me. They heeded me not and walked right passed me, leaving me standing there with a deep hole in my heart. I didn't even go after them, I had no will to even try. But a cry from behind me broke me from my feelings.

I quickly rushed over the way the two had walked without a thought and found them again, but this time with another Luxray. The one I knew to be Lightning's mother stood over him protectively as he cowered with his paws over his head. She had a three bloody claw mark across her face and was glaring at the Luxray in front of her with a kind of sadness.

"Stop protecting him!" A male voice rang through the air, coming from the new Luxray. "You know as well as I do what the legend says!"

"Legends can be wrong." Lightning's Mother growled, seeming to be on the verge of tears. "So you are not taking him from me!"

"Not this one, this one came from Acreus himself, not some measly psychic prophet..." He said, his composer seeming to falter. That was when his tears started. "He _has_ to die."

" _No_." I was surprised when I heard the mother say the same thing as me.

"Fine." He said, the tears falling freely now his visage being one of pain and cold, hard determination. "I may love you, but I can't let our son destroy everything!"

Before he could charge I went to punch him in the face only to pass right through him, along with myself. I put myself into a roll to avoid serious injury and looked behind me to see a ferocious battle.

The two mates tumbled and threw each other while the male used every chance he got to try and end Lightning's life. I watched helplessly as they _tore_ each other apart. Lightning kept crying, to afraid to move. The ground was now stained with blood and other _things_. Then they both collapsed, in a pool of their own blood, not longer able to move, but still alive.

"I g-guess, we w-w-won't... h-h-have to worry... about him... a-after a-all..." The male panted, smiling ruefully despite his torn up face. "'Cause now we're... we're both going to die... Goodbye my love..."

The mother said nothing, for she was already lost. And soon the male was gone too, leaving lightning crying in a cowering heap. I walked over to him despite earlier inability to interact with him. I knelt next to him, trying hard not to look at the carnage of the fight, for fear of puking.

I did what came naturally and put a paw on his head, not even questioning it when I actually touched his head. "Hey, everything's going to be alright, have hope." I whispered not even truly believing my own words. Just saying everything came to mind when I thought of the lightning I knew. "You can't give up, alright? Not even in the bleakest of circumstances, or when it seems the world is against you. Because you can find peace in knowing that _I_ will always be your friend. So have courage, stand up, and never lose your kindness. Okay?"

I saw him look at me, with tear filled eyes and whisper, "Okay." Before he faded from existence, as if he was never there. I looked to my right and saw to very old skeletons imbedded in the ground. It was hard to tell what they originally were as most of the skeletons had deteriorated. I stood up and looked around to find that the trees around me were dead, not a leaf grew on them and were greyish color. This place was dead, and it has been for a long time.

I knew what had just taken place, but that didn't change the fact that I currently could feel nothing. I left without any thought, my mind empty of everything. I continued my walk, leaving behind that cursed area.

It wasn't until the sun was nearly down and the darkness had nearly consumed the forest whole that I began to reflect on the events that took place earlier. I realized I was seeing the past, but I don't get why I was able to interact with it or why I watched it in real time. All the other times this happened, I was frozen in place for a second or more.

"Ugh... This is hurting my head, I should just sleep and I think about this tomorrow." I said to myself feeling the need to escape the ever present silence. But before I could find a good place to rest for the night, a floating orb of light appeared in front of me.

I stared at the orb, and put my paw out to it, but stopped before touching it. I didn't know what this thing was, why in the heck would just up and touch it!? I brought my paw back before I noticed a obvious change in my paw. The paw that had been about to touch it was now a human hand, but was quickly turning back. I looked up from my hand, now paw, and stared hard at the light. After a brief internal struggle, I decided to touch it. Maybe I could become human again?

The moment my paw touched the light, I felt... Something, surge through me, making me shudder. And then the light disappeared along with all the light in the forest, leaving me in complete and total darkness. It lasted only a moment as lights light up a path for me. But The lights did not illuminate trees anymore. In every direction was darkness, including the path that was glowing in front of me.

I followed the lights, but as I walked, the lights behind me disappeared and new ones appeared in front of me. I followed wordlessly, being as silent as I had been on much of the time I've been in this strange world. On and on I walked through the darkness, never staying from the path. Time seemed irreverent, fatigue was nonexistent, hunger, emotion, thirst, thought, the sense of smell, of hearing, and of touch. All of it was gone. Was I dead?

A door appeared in front of me. The door was unfamiliar, but at the same time, familiar. It seemed to not have a color, instead, it seemed to be what ever color I wanted. Blue, red, yellow, brown, white, green. I opened the door and began walking once again. The lights had gone and there seemed to be figure approaching me from afar. I walked towards that figure.

I suppose I realized it when I first saw the figure, but as I stood in front of the figure, looking at their face and their clothing, seeing perfectly as if the world was not completely devoid of light. I was standing in front of myself. But they were also not me. We were not mirror images of each other, but instead, two different but similar individuals. Both were human.

"Hello, Steven." His voice was kind, but also, strong. (Strength)

"H-hi." My voice was small, cowardly, one full of fear. (Instability)

"Oh look, more idiots." Said a voice to my right. I already knew who it was, so I didn't look at another version of myself. His voice seemed to be bored, but held a bit of sinister intention. (Malevolence)

"Takes one to know one." Another said to my left. His was light, seeming to be full of laughter, but also hid a sadness. (Levity)

"'Why are we here?' You ask, noticing another you." Another narrated from behind, seeming to be uncaring, but full of so many different emotion that it was suppressing. (Mask)

"Seems we're all here." Strength said. "Now, how shall we get ourselves back in one piece?"

"We could do a dance and fuse together." Levity suggested, smirking at the thought.

"Fool, don't make such idiotic comments." Malevolence replied with a sneer.

"'No idea' you reply, ignoring the two arguing idiots." ("Hey!") Mask said, narrating his own reply and feelings.

"W-we c-could just f-focus o-on merging?" I suggest, wondering if I'm really me.

"'Why are were we split in the first place?' you ask, hoping to become whole again while also finding answers." Mask asks, being the only one to question this, winking into the darkness.

"Can you stop trying to break the nonexistent forth wall Mask?" Malevolence says, tired of Mask thinking that they were always being watched. "This is real life, not some movie or book. If it was, then we wouldn't have to worry about dying!"

"Aww, is little Malevolence feeling butt-hurt?" Levity said, earning a glare from said individual.

"To answer your question, Mask, we split apart on two separate occasions. After the events of being thrust out of the Pokémon world and being placed back in our bed as if nothing happened, Malevolence and Mask were split from us, then coming here again when we thought we had been killed, Levity and I were, split leaving you, Insecurity, to explore alone. These events also caused you to lose memories making it more and more hard to remember what is important." Strength answered, ignoring the other three and speaking instead to me. I was "Insecurity" for some reason.

"Um... How do we um, fuse back together?" I queried. This place was to crazy for me to comprehend so I just gave up doing so.

"Like this!" Strength answered, and with a snap of his fingers everything went white.

Groaning, I rose to my feet waiting for my vision to return to me. Linking a few times, as my vision returned, I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. Before me stood a giant white cathedral. All around, in every other direction, I could see rubble and trees. This place was old. _Very old_.

I didn't feel the same scared feeling as before, rather, I felt empowered. I felt like I could take on anything, and huge spooky cathedrals weren't going to stop me! I giggled in spite of myself and walked to the doors leading in. I guess it was time to explore!

I stopped before opening the doors as felt a shiver travel down my spine. I would have shrugged it off like normal, but this one was different. I could feel as if what ever was in this cathedral would change me forever. I felt terrified.

And then that moment was gone and I felt renewed vigor to explore, but now I felt cautious. Throwing open the front doors, I walked in, making sure there was nothing to hurt me. But I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Skeletons, dozens of them. Each one seemed to be of a different Pokémon. These Pokémon had died fighting each other, that much was obvious by their positions. I certain darkness permeated the air, leaving me shivering in fear. I continued walking, going past the skeletons, careful not to touch any of them. I then found myself at the back of the room, facing a grave? There were words carved into it:

 _The End of All_

 _When a human comes to this world, they way stop Time from collapsing with a Pokémon from here. But they will die. They will be erased, and then they will come back. When they return the world's ending will have begun. Space and Time will collapse. God will die. The world will die. One by one they will fall until he alone, stands above them all. The ones with the gentle green souls are the keys._

There was more, but that was all I could make out. The rest had faded with the ages. And then came my worst fear. The skeletons began moving, breaking apart from each other as they swirled around the room until they formed a massive, thing.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ALIVE HUMAN!" Roared the monstrosity before me with many voices like a Spiritomb.

I stepped away from it feeling fear and anger course through me. I hadn't done anything wrong! I didn't get to think much more though as the world disappeared around me until I was falling into nothingness. I fell and fell, seeing only darkness. I reflected briefly on all that had happened to me since coming here. The arrival to this world, the savanna, the attack, the forest, the blackout, and the cathedral. Everything seemed so meaningless and maybe... it was. Maybe... I was just supposed to die.

I began laughing, a horrible laughter that grated on the ears. It was so funny! I had kept moving on, trying so hard to live. But what was the point? I was a dead thing, brought back to life for what? To kill? To die?

Then, all at once, everything stopped. My laughter ceased, my fall stopped, my emotions, my insanity, all gone. It was as if Time had frozen, and yet, was there even Time in this darkness? And then a voice, like a message sent from heaven, cut through the darkness. It was a voice I recognized. A voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Steven! Don't give up! Don't you dare ever give up! You promised you wouldn't!"

I found myself standing before the same skeletal monstrosity as before, but I was no longer afraid. I would win, and I would find _him._ I would not lose my mind. I had a mission, a goal now. I was going to find _Lightning_.

Like a dam breaking, a flood of memories and experiences flooded my mind. I remembered everything now and I wasn't going to let this _beast_ take it from me!

I pulled my arms to my side, feeling power charge between my paws. Memories of Lightning, of Grovyle, of the guild shot through my head. The power grew stronger and the beast grew terrified. It would _not_ escape.

" **I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"** I screamed and released the energy in it's direction. The mint green orb that had been launched, lasted only a second in the air, before it collided with the monstrosity. The area grayed, Time stopped, and I could feel the bliss that radiated off the monstrosity. And then, everything went white.


	6. Chapter 5: Time Lost and Forgotten

**I have no reason for my absence other then Writer's Block. All my other stories have been canceled and I will try to work solely on this one. I _refuse_ to give up on this story and I'll do my best to finish before I leave for two years. Also thank you to all those who have helped and supported me all this time. I just finished high school so I should be able to focus more on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

" _ **The past can hold many secrets. The truth to a murder, to the real reason for a action. If we were to search our past as species; what we would see might disgust us. But it is because of the mistakes of our ancestors that allow us to learn and improve. But not all of us learn from the past unfortunately. And sometimes, history is forgotten." Steven Hill**_

 _Chapter 5_  
 _Time Lost and Forgotten_

 _I gasped for breath as I awoke. Why? Because drowning in a dream can do that to you. I put a hand over my chest in a feeble attempt to calm my heart rate down. I say feeble, because I immediately realized I was not in my room. I was in... Actually it was to dark to make out anything. But I know I wasn't in my room._

 _I rose to my feet looking around at the darkness, extending my hands out to find walls and such. Or I tried to, until a sudden loud noise startled me. The sound, it turned out, happened to be my alarm going off from the phone in my pocket. I took out the phone to find it was not my alarm, but a call from unknown number. So I did what any sane person would do, I answered it._

" _Hello?" I asked, tentatively, hoping for some answers to my location._

" _Hello, Steven." replied a angelic voice, there was no other word then that honestly._

" _Uh, hi?" I said starting to notice a bit of my surroundings phone the light of my phone. I seemed to be in a library of sorts. There were rows upon rows of bookshelves, all filled with books with lettering I did not recognize."Who is this?"_

 _I heard a chuckle that sounded almost... sad? "That's something for another time, for now, I just want to give you some advice." The voice switched from one of gentle comfort to a more somber one. "What ever you see here is not a lie. Your life is forfeit if you choose to take unnecessary risks. Any and every decision you make will effect everything, even existence itself. If you die, you will not return to your family as if this was a dream, **you will be wiped from existence**. Tread with care and reason, and you will succeed." The line went dead before I could ask anything and I was left in this library._

 _I would have said something, but I knew that it wouldn't help anything. I **wanted** to say that everything that voice had said was a lie, but something in me told me that it was only truth that was spoken. Pressure had settled in my chest, but I ignored it as I began using my phone to try and explore the surrounding area._

 _The bookshelves were all dreary shades of gray, including the books. They all looked like a poor choice in color management. Regardless, I grabbed the nearest book to see if the words inside were any different than those on the spines of said books. They were not. Each letter bore a circle with a dot in the center of said circle looking almost like an eye. I did not recognize any of those letters. Giving up on them, I decided to not get distracted so quickly and finally explore._

 _The pressure in my chest had grown. I ignored it still more as I continued on. The hall of books continued only for a short while before I found a wall and a intersection leading both right an left. A 'T' intersection I think it was called. I took the path to the left. Darkness only greeted me around the corner, dispelling a small amount of fear I had brewing in me._

 _I walked down the hall-like area, the intersections between bookshelves, with only the echo of my footsteps to accompany me. Each bookshelf held the similar gray scale of colors, not giving way to any other colors. Everything around me felt empty, devoid of any and all life. It's not a feeling I was used too, nor would I ever be. It was unsettling to feel this._

 _It kept on like this until I saw a figure in the distance. I was as relived as I was scared to see this figure. I slowed my walk to minimize all sound I made as I approached the figure, going so far as to shut off the light from my phone. I counted my steps as I walked through complete darkness. It was only when I had reached a hundred footsteps that I dared turn back on my phone light._

 _I had to shove a fist in my mouth to keep from yelping when the light came back on. In front of me was the snarling face of a gray creature. It didn't move, but it also didn't breathe. I broke eye contact with the creature and removed my fist from my mouth. Doing everything slowly in the hopes that it wouldn't kill me outright. When I saw that it's eyes did not follow me, a thought formed in my head._

 _I was able to see it more fully, now that I wasn't freaking out. The creature was fox like in appearance, but humanoid in shape. It wore a strange dress and seemed to be reaching into it. It was covered in fur, even it's dress seemed to be made out of fur. But despite all this, it almost looked like a statue. It looked so life-like, but it's eyes were stoney and devoid of life. I couldn't help but feel it was suppose to be a different variety of colors than shades of gray._

 _I reached out a hand to touch it's head, wanting to make sure it was actually a statue. Nothing could have prepared me for what I felt. As my hand touched the creature's head, I felt fur, but also, stone. It was like if a were to touch my own hair and feel it's texture without moving a single strand. I could feel warmth, but then it was gone, as if it was nothing more than a passing thought._

 _I slowly removed my hand, fear having been replaced with a solemn wonder. Looking into the eyes of this creature, I felt compelled to do something, so I talked._

" _Hi, my name is Steven." I started with a unsure voice. "I'm lost, could you help me find my way home?"_

 _No reaction. "Well that's okay," I continued, as if it had responded, "I was feeling a bit lonely too, so I'll just talk to you instead."_

 _I couldn't say why I was talking this statue, but it felt like the right thing to do. I talked to it about various things, I talked about my family, my aspirations, my state of being. Time had no meaning here, so I talked, until I had nothing else to say. When I stopped talking, I grabbed books and tried to learn the words. After a little, I began to notice that some of the letters closely resembled my own language. Using that I began to slowly string words together, until I could read sentences. I chose to read aloud, trying to keep the silence at bay, hoping to entertain the lonely statue as I now called it._

 _All of the sentences I read were slow and near broken. My voice never went hoarse, and I never felt hunger or even thirst. Time had no meaning so I paid it no mind. I could have been there for years and not noticed. I had forgotten why I was there, and all that mattered to me now, was to keep the lonely statue company._

* * *

Warmth, the kind you feel when you know you're safe, that was the first thing I felt upon waking. I didn't want to open my eyes, being to comfortable to want to move. But my mind had other plans as it slowly dragged me into consciousness. My first conscious thought was that of my dream and the lonely statue. Then I remembered what I had been doing before the dream.

I opened my eyes hoping that I'd find myself in my own bed, but well... I was in _a_ bed, but not my own. A soft red blanket had been placed on me, which seemed to be the source of my warmth as it . I looked around and found that I was in a small home. From where I was, I could see where the owner cooked, ate, and lounged. There was a warm fire roasting in it's hearth, keeping the home warmer than outside. There were no windows and the front door allowed no view of the outside, but it sounded like it was raining outside.

I arose from the bed and found myself covered in bandages as the blanket fell off me. I felt no pain, and upon taking off a bandage around my arm, I found no visible damage. I would have looked more, but the door opened up revealing a soaked and shadowed figure with a raging storm behind it. The creature quickly shuffled in and closed the door, muffling the storm.

"I really need to get myself an umbrella..." The soaked figure mumbled as I got a better look at it in the light of the home. The figure had a cream colored, fox-like face with large ears that had an outrageous amount red fur which seemed to be steaming. It had a tuft of white fur on it's chest with cream colored fur around that in a partial vest. It's arms had red fur leading to black fur covered hands. It also had a red fur skirt that opened up a little in the center to reveal black fur covered legs, not unlike mine. The creature turned to look at me revealing startling red eyes which widened in surprise.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, his voice giving a definite masculine feel. He ran up to me, effectively spraying me with water from his fur. "You were out for so long I was beginning to think you'd never wake up!"

I didn't really know how to respond to that, but I didn't have to as he kept talking. "I read up on every book I could find about your species in our library and healed you up as effectively as possible. Luckily I knew a handy spell to patch you up. But it didn't do enough so I put bandages all over you and let me say, you have a nice physique." He stopped suddenly realizing what had said, before continuing on as if it didn't happen.

"Sir-" I tried to cut in, but to no avail.

"Did you know that although Steel types are week to fire damage, fire can also be used as a effective healing tool to them too!" He babbled on, at least his voice wasn't annoying. "It can be used to cauterize bad wound at a high temperature or, at a low temperature, be used to speed up the healing process!"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I screeched. I then clamped a hand over my mouth in a pitiful attempt to silence what I had said.

He looked startled for a moment before smiling and saying, "Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself! My name is Sven, Sven the Delphox!" He held out his had as he said this, a bright smile on his face.

"Uh.. Steven, just Steven." I said, shaking his hand, still embarrassed by my outburst.

His eyes widened slightly before exclaiming, "You don't use your species name either!?"

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, my confusion evident. Apparently my answer wasn't good enough as his face went from shocked to miffed.

"'Uh, yeah'!?" He bellowed, steam coming out his large ears. "Don't take your name so lightly! It's a great honor to be gifted an name and not a species name! Your parents must have really cared for you to..." He trailed off before looking at me with a greater curiosity than before, his eyes seeming to glow. "Where are you from?"

Not finding any reason to lie, I simply told the truth. His face grew thoughtful before pulling me by the paw to make me stand up and face him. " _Who_ are you?" His voice was soft, but held a note of warning in it. I thought a bit, before staring him dead in the eyes.

"I am Steven. Born to loving parents, I have grown and learned, making the me I am today. I am Steven." There was silence as we stared each down, neither giving an inch for what felt like an eternity.

"Why... Does your voice sound so familiar?" He mumbled, looking greatly concerned as I continued to stare at him. His eyes were unreadable as he asked me in a grave tone, "Were you always a Pokémon?"

I was taken aback, why would he ask that all the sudden? My surprise must of shown because he continued without letting me reply. "Your face tells me all I need to know."

"So you really are a human..." He had turned away and began mumbling to himself leaving me in a odd mix of worry, confusion and surprise. I didn't have time to recover as he snapped back to me. "You must have questions; ask away."

"Uh, where are we?" I tentatively queried, still trying to recover.

"Litation Village or the Village of Learning." I answered, gesturing for me to go on with more questions.

"What do you learn here?"

"Science, I.M.P., Species Identification, Type Biology, Language, Math, Geography, Medical, Entertainment, and so on. We study everything we can about our world to better understand and protect it." He listed, leaving me to think I just stumbled my way back into school.

"I.M.P.?" I questioned, unfamiliar with the term.

"Innate Magic Powers, the powers in each and every species of Pokémon. It is the study of how best use and harness those powers." He replied, never dropping his tone of professionalism.

"So, could I learn how to harness my I.M.P. here too?" My voice wavered, revealing my nervousness.

"Yes, any other questions?" His voice lost its professionalism and reverted to a sharp tone.

"H-how did you know I was human?" I asked, struggling to keep my nervousness out of my voice.

His gaze softened as he answered me, "I knew you were one because I had met a Human before." It felt like he stared through me as he continued, "Actually, I had met a few. They were all unique, though I only know of one that is still alive. The others, I killed."

"Killed them? Why?" I asked, finally having gotten a grip on myself, though I was still frightened.

He looked dead into my eyes this time. "Because they deserved it." He looked away and walked to his kitchen his voice taking a commanding tone. "Question time is over, tomorrow you will be accompanying me to the Grand Library. For now though, I will make dinner for us and then you will go back to bed."

I didn't dare speak again as began to prepare a meal at his kitchen. He was strange to say the least. He had been so excited when he saw me awake earlier, but now he had turned seemingly cold and separated from the world. It was terrifying how quickly his mood had changed. Then there is the fact that he had not only met other humans before, but he had killed most of them.

A shiver ran done my spine at the thought of him killing humans. I shook it out of my system, I didn't need to be afraid of him. He had saved me after all, so he must not mean me any harm. Though, It was clear he had mentioned killing humans as a warning for me. His message couldn't have been clearer. _Step out of line and you're dead_.

* * *

He brought me a bowl of sweet smelling liquid with a pink color to it. The bowl was warm to the touch so it must be a kind of soup. He then handed me a spoon as I stared at the pink liquid.

"Hey, I didn't poison it. Go ahead and have some." He joked, his earlier sternness gone.

I nodded with a sheepish smile before bringing some soup to my mouth. My eyes winded at the gentle sweetness of the soup before I began to just start drinking it out of the bowl. There were also chunks of something that greatly resembled potatoes. It was delicious.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a laugh, before enjoying his own soup. The sound of slurping and dishes clanking filled the room. It was calming and but it did feel a bit awkward. When were done he took my dishes and brought them to his kitchen to start cleaning them.

He returned a bit later and sat down on the bed with me. "I believe I owe you an apology, Steven." He started making me confused. "I shouldn't have been so harsh with you and said those things, I probably scared you unnecessarily."

"What d-" I started but he cut me off with a finger to my canine lips.

"Let me finish." He smiled at me. "You didn't deserve any of that. I can tell that you are not a bad person, but my past few experiences with humans made me lose my cool with you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just-" His voice cut off as he began to shake. I could tell that whatever had happened with humans he had killed had traumatized him. Usually I wouldn't do this to stranger, but I knew he needed it. I hugged him.

His body locked up as I pulled him into an embrace. "I don't know what happened, but you don't need to tell me. It's alright." I quietly told him. I felt him slowly return my embrace with a quiet "Thank you." We stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled away from me.

"Thank you for that." He told me in a quiet voice. He rose from the bed and headed for his lounging area, bidding me goodnight. I bid him goodnight as well before laying back down. He was an interesting character alright. I let my mind shut down, feeling sleep take me away for the following day.

 **I finally finished this stupid chapter. It took me about a year and a half to finish it? Either way, hoped you liked it. If all goes according to plan, I should be able to start making weekly updates, but no promises. I hoped you all liked the new character! Until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Inner Turmoil

**So I realized that some of you have already figured out what I plan to do with some characters. Good for you! On other news, I found it much easier to write! This means I no longer have Writer's Block!**

 **Oh uh... This chapter might be a bit graphic for some people in some parts. So um, slight gore warning?**

 **Disclaimer: *Looks around* Have you seen my ownership of Pokémon? No? Oh right, Game Freak and Nintendo own it. Whoops! Nyah~!**

" _ **Knowledge is an immensely valuable thing. In the right hands, it could make a weak person strong. But just because knowledge is valuable, does not mean it's always good to have." Steven Hill**_

 _Chapter 6_  
 _Inner Turmoil_

 _A sound broke me from my trance. I say a sound, but it was more like a crash. A very loud crash. Oh, that and the bookshelf in front of me exploding causing a small green creature to blast into me as well as light. The creature that hit me caused me to fall on my back, leaving me on the ground with a strange green creature on my stomach. I could tell the creature was horribly beat up as it couldn't even get back up while on me._

 _Sensing the incoming danger of whatever had hit this creature through that bookshelf, I grabbed it and took off into the darkness of the library. I heard more explosions behind me and looked back to see the life-like statue that I had been talking to shatter. I kept running, feeling a sadness attempting to creep up on me. A passing thought of "why would I be sad?" crossed my mind before adrenaline and fear set in causing me to dash madly and weave through the bookshelves._

 _Noticing a opening in a bookshelf, I dashed in it, ignoring my pain as I hit my head made myself small. I curled in a small ball around the creature, pushing myself as far as I could into the bookshelf to hide. The sound of my heart pounding in my ears and my shallow breathing felt unbearably loud as I hid._

 _I heard strange screeching and a deep voice that I could not make out from far off, causing me to more urgently try to calm my rapid heart beat and loud breathing. There were crashes and explosions in the distance causing to briefly wonder why I had run off rather than stay and talk. That thought was dismissed when I remembered the danger I felt. Fight or flight instinct I believe it was called. I chose flight in this case._

 _The sounds drew closer and I tried to squeeze myself ever deeper into the bookshelf. Then, the sounds stopped, as did my breath. Fear filled me I felt I was about to be discovered. Sounds of scurrying creatures leaving the area told me they were leaving, allowing me to let out a breath of relief. I stayed still for a few more moments before uncurling myself and leaving the confines of the bookshelf._

 _There was little light so I brought out my phone, only to realize that I did not have my phone as I had left on the floor in my panic. I steeled myself and slowly walked back to my original location, hoping with all my might that whatever had been searching for the creature in my arms did not find my phone._

 _My silent prayer was answered as I noticed my phone on the ground where I was sitting before. Taking a quick glance around and seeing no one, I walked over and picked it up. It was then that I noticed a strange gray liquid coating the floor near my feat. Trailing it, I noticed that it was coming from where the statue had been._

 _The chunks of the statute seemed to be leaking it, but not much. When I touched the liquid, I felt a bit of shock as I felt warmth. I looked from the statue chunks and the liquid on my fingers and felt bile rise in my throat. I ran away from there as fast as possible, not wanting my mind to fully make the connections. Too bad my mind had already fully made the connection._

 _I regulated my breathing to fend of the awful feeling in my stomach when I stopped. It worked, but I couldn't suppress the shudder in my body at what I now knew. The statue hadn't been been life-like, but alive. It was something that was a real being, something that was now dead and in pieces. What was still coating my fingers was undoubtedly it's blood._

* * *

My eyes creaked open as the world around me came into view. The house I was in, and the dream I had left me no room to vainly hope for home. Maybe if I went back to sleep, I could pretend I was still home. However, the scent of something cooking drifted into my nostrils giving me an incentive to rouse myself fully from sleeps embrace.

I rose to a seated position, pushing the cloth used as a blanket off. I looked toward the kitchen to see Sven mulling about. I guessed he was making breakfast, but I didn't know what kind. Taking a look under one of my bandages, I could see that no wounds or cuts were visible.

"Sven!" I called to him, a little weary about what had happened last night. "Can I take off these bandages now?"

He turned around to look at me giving me a stern almost motherly look before saying, "No, those are to stay on until I am certain you are fully healed."

"Can I get up at least?" I asked, remembering that he had wanted us to got to place called the Grand Library. With a name like that, it should be pretty obvious as to what it was, I hope.

"Not until I check your injuries." He replied, making me feel like a little child. "But you'll have to wait until I finish making breakfast."

I nodded and he turned back to what he was doing. Then he did something peculiar: he reached into his fur coat with his right arm. Why was that pose so familiar on him?

My mind traveled back to the statue from my dreams. The resemblance was uncanny. But then the image of the statue lying in pieces and bleeding gray blood seeped into my mind, bringing nausea with it. My mind automatically made the connection, replacing the grayed out chucks with colored pieces of him. I tired to shut down my thought process but the image was already burned in my my mind.

I gagged as my body attempted to expel the contents of my stomach. Barely a moment passed after I made the gagging sound when I felt a soft hand on my back comforting me. The gagging stopped as my stomach settled, leaving me glad that I had not actually puked on his bed.

"Hey, my cooking's not that bad is it?" He asked, his tone light but worried.

I snorted at the small joke despite myself. He had made a joke to lighten the mood, and it did it's job well. The cursed image draining to the back of my mind as I turned to smile halfheartedly at him. "No, just accidentally thought of something unsightly." I answered truthfully.

He didn't pursue the subject further, much to my relief, but did smile worriedly before getting back up to go over to the kitchen. He came back almost immediately with two plates with some white mush and sliced blue oranges which I identified as Oran Berries. "Eating this should help quell any lingering stomach problems you have." He told me, handing one plate to me with a spoon before sitting down next to me with his own plate.

I thanked him before going to take a bite of the white mush. It had the strange texture of mashed potatoes, but tasted like a cream cheese pastry. It surprised me but I liked it. I finished a little before him, having practically scarfed down the remainder of the white mush. When he finished he took our dishes back to the kitchen, leaving me to wait patiently for him to return.

I was getting a little impatient when he finally returned to check my injuries. Slowly, so as to not hurt me, he pulled off the bandages around my torso. Underneath the bandages was matted cream colored fur with no visual signs signifying injury.

"Huh, that spell must have worked better then I thought." Sven mumbled, more to himself than to me. He then placed hand on my stomach causing my face to heat up at his closeness. He then removed the bandages around my shoulders and put a hand on the areas they covered.

"Do any of these spots hurt?" He asked, pulling away from me, much to my relief. I shook my head in answer and he grinned. "Good, then lets get going!" Grabbing my arm he pulled me to a standing position, leading me to the door.

"So what are we going to be doing at this 'Grand Library'?" I asked conversationally, trying to rid my mind of unneeded thoughts.

He turned back just before the door, giving my a wide grin, and said "Glad you asked! We are going to be teaching you more about the world you are in and show you what my job is!"

"What is your job?" I pushed, eager to know more.

He wagged a finger at me saying, "You'll just have to wait and see! For now I'm going to give you a tour of the village!"

And with that, he pushed open the door revealing something I certainly was not expecting to see. A cement road ran through the center of a town and I could easily see buildings not dissimilar to those from home. Walking out of the house only put me more in a state of awe as I realized the village was not just similar to my home, but much better.

The buildings themselves were almost exactly the same as any normal American town, but trees were integrated in every building. The trees practically dominated the homes, giving a very clear nature integrated society vibe. But the village couldn't even compare to the massive building I was now staring in dumbfounded wonder at.

The building stretched far above the town, being made out of and apart of a tree. It looked as though a abysmally large tree had decided to curl around a mini skyscraper and sprout large and free at the top. The building itself seemed to be made of some form green and silver material that blended with the tree beautifully. It was, in a word, grand.

"Welcome," Sven announced to me dramatically, smirking as he did so. "to Litation Village!"

* * *

After briefly showing me around the village, we found ourselves in the Grand Library, which just so happened to be the biggest building in the village. Sven had shown me the grocery store, the security station, and the visitor center. He told me that this was so I would know where to find the important things when ever he had to go somewhere.

The Grand Library certainly lived up to its name, with tall rows of bookshelves everywhere in a brilliant display of silver and green. Books of different colors, shapes and sizes lined every bookshelf, but Sven led me through the many bookshelves until we came to place that was only to familiar to me. I felt nauseated.

"Welcome to my study!" Sven announced with a proud smile, before frowning as he noticed my expression. I put a paw over my maw, breathing deeply though my nose as the gruesome images rose yet again in my head. I felt anger at myself for getting this way because of a dream.

 _Why?_ I demanded to myself, feeling angry at my weakness. _It's just a dream! So why... does it feel so real?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at the very concerned face of Sven. This only made the images in my head come back full force with frightening clarity. Images of him rising a stick and obliterating bodies with a blast of flame, images of gore and horror as he stepped through a war zone, and images of his body in pieces plagued me.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw him began reaching into his fur coat. I wanted to do something but my body had stopped responding to me. He pulled out a stick as I began to hyperventilate. He tapped the stick to my head uttering some quiet words, and my head became serenely blank. My body relaxed and I fell into his arms, unable to think, only feeling at peace in his arms.

I felt him sit down and adjust us until my head was in his lap as he knelt. I felt the a happiness spread though me as he ran his fingers through the fur on my head. My world had become one of bliss and calm. I felt a peace as I had never before felt.

" _Calm Mind_ , a spell normally used on oneself, but can be used on another." His soft melodic voice sung to me, merely hearing it brought me peace. "The effects calm and wipe clean the mind of the individual. But the effects can differ depending on the condition of the individual. If were simply used to calm and angry or slightly panicked mind, it would calm and focus the individual. However, if used on an individual who is deeply afraid, panicked, and/or depressed, it will render them completely docile, dropping all their defenses. The individual will forget everything temporarily and leave them completely and utterly submissive. Though this happens, the individual will remember everything from the time he or she is in this state. This is a useful way to get someone uncooperative to listen and not simply ignore information."

My mind slowly began to piece together where I was and what I was doing while he talked. By the end of his explanation, I had enough self of mind to feel a bit embarrassed by my current position. I rose my head from his lap, his hand leaving my head, and looked away, face burning in embarrassment.

"Thanks." I quietly said, afraid he would notice how embarrassed I was. I heard him move and looked back to see him standing and holding a hand out to me.

"Come on, I have a lot to teach you." He said, the smile on his face warm and comforting. Maybe this was who I needed. I could trust this Pokémon. Perhaps I would be able to find Lightning with his help. With a smile to match his, I grabbed his hand.


	8. Chapter 7: The Grand Library: Part 1

**So I looked back at what I've written for this story so far, and I can honestly say that I had not expected things I thought of way back when to have so much significance for where I want this story to go. Also, I've decided to stop doing disclaimers and after chapter ten I will be removing these Author Notes from previous chapters. Also, quote from my sister!**

 **Apologies for the delay; I had to attend a Family Reunion, which meant I had no access to my computer. Also, This chapter turned out to be much harder to write, then originally anticipated.**

" _ **Schooling, is being taught, learning requires action on your part." Elayne Hill**_

 _Chapter 7_  
 _The Grand Library: Human-Turned Pokémon_

Hours into the day, I felt as if my life was over. Sven had effectively made me a student to the Pokémon World and gave me homework to make me suffer. I actually wanted to cry, I _hated_ homework, especially busywork. He had told me to memorize the dates of important events in the world and report to him in a hour. And to think, this all happened because I opened my freaking mouth...

After my "episode," Sven had brought out a book with "Unown Letters," thankfully not asking why I had acted like I did. I recognized the letters almost immediately from my dream and had read the first sentence before he could. He had looked at me in surprise and asked how I knew how to read these to which I replied saying they were very similar to my own language back home. He had then smiled deviously and ten minutes later I was giving a series of books and told to study them and report to him at the end of the day.

And now I'm here looking at the books with an immense amount of loathing. The books might have been interesting if not for the fact that the books were worded like my own history books, making these books infuriatingly boring. With a groan of everlasting sorrow I pounded my head into the desk.

At least I had learned a few interesting things. The Pokémon world does not have months, but rather goes by the seasons, so Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. They do have a 365 1/4 day system as well as weeks and days. Luckily, the days of the week did not change. Today's date would be Monday the 36th of Spring. The year is different however, they seemed to have started their year system earlier then home so it was 4008 right now for them, making the full current date, Monday, Spring 36, 4008.

Their history did include wars, but nowhere near as many or large as the ones back home were. The earliest recorded war in their history saw two nations fighting over a dispute about the rights of beast Pokémon, or Pokémon that did not walk on two legs. The war led to approximately 300 total confirmed deaths from both sides and was resolved when a compromise was made. This war happened in 528 and was named The Beast Rights War.

The most recent war occurred three years ago, but it was not between Pokémon. It was a war waged against ten strong human turned Pokémon who killed many peaceful Pokémon. Their motives were not discovered, but eventually, the Pokémon rose up in great numbers and executed each human. By the end, the death count had reached over 1,000,000.

The Pokémon had only been able to kill these ten human-turned Pokémon, by turning them back into humans, effectively confusing the humans and leaving them utterly defenseless. The humans were captured and one by one, in front of a huge crowd, were burned alive. This war was thus named, The Human Confrontation of 4005.

Leaning back into my chair with a deep breath, I pondered what could have possibly been these humans' reason for what they did. I thought it might be that they just hated Pokémon, but that did not make very much sense. For that much death, it seemed like they were trying to destroy the world.

I groaned in frustration at the book. In all this time I had only been able to get the dates of fifteen different wars. Usually I might have felt a bit of emotion about all these wars I had to read about, but in my school like setting, I was indifferent to it all. I closed the book and headed back to Sven's study, being careful not to look to hard at everything. I didn't want another "episode."

In truth, Sven's "study" was really just a desk in a opening between many bookshelves. The desk itself wasn't all that special as it only held a single chair and some books that Sven had been looking at.

"I'm done with this book, Sven." I said, placing the book titled _Large Scale Wars_ in front of him. "Can I please read something that doesn't give me a headache for trying to read it?"

"Sure, but tell me the dates you learned about, first." he replied looking at me quizzically.

With a small sigh I began to recite the dates to him, "The Beast Rights War of 528, The Aquatic Rights War of 987, The Civil War of 1982, The Sand War of 2000, the Wonder Wars of 2050, The Magnetic War of 2789, the Type War of 3003, The Hoppa War of 3007, The Elemental War of 3050, The Unown War of 3128, The Volcanic Air War of 3158, The Auto War of 3200, The Interspecies Relations War of 3208, The Alloy War of 3600, and finally, The Human Confrontation of 4005."

For a small moment, I thought I saw him flinch at the last one, but that moment was quickly covered as he replied. "Good enough, though The Elemental War was in 3060 not 3050." He then sneaked a hand into the piles of books and brought out an vivid violet colored book labeled _Human-Turned Pokémon: A Indication of Power_.

"This book should prove to be considerably less boring to you." He said, handing me the book. "I recommend you read that so you know a bit about what's to be expected of you."

I took the book tentatively from him. He was so hard to read sometimes. I've seen him be excited, cold, kind, and detached. I can tell that he is kind and caring as a person, but cold and distant when it came to certain things, like... humans.

"Were you there for the The Human Confrontation?" I asked slowly, not sure how he'd react. He did freeze up though upon hearing that name.

"Yes, I was." He said, not looking me in the eyes, his voice, unreadable. "Any other questions."

"No." I replied, regretting my decision to ask. He still hadn't looked at me as I began to walk away.

* * *

 _Dear Reader, this is a small introduction to what you will be reading about in this book. I hope that it helps._

 **Color Spectrum  
** _A short guide to Aura Colors is listed below. For more information on each color spectrum, please refer to specified chapters dedicated to chosen color._

 _ **Red Spectrum** :  
Signifies a low level of physical strength but a very high level of endurance. Often favored toward Rock and Steel types. Human-Turned Pokémon demonstrate a level of Moral, Physical, and Mental endurance high enough that in order to kill one you would need strike several lethal or mortal blows. They are often heavily resistant to status effects and will charge you even after destroying much of the body or mind._

 _ **Orange Spectrum** :  
Signifies a high level of physical strength of from the individual, especially in Human-Turned Pokémon. Often favored toward the Fighting, Fire, and Ground types. Will sometimes result in less power over the mind and more over emotions providing a advantage to those of the Green Aura._

 _ **Yellow Spectrum** :  
Signifies a high level in Learning Abilities resulting in adaptability. This rare aura is to be feared as Human-Turned Pokémon with this Aura can easily gain and learn powerful abilities. This aura has no favored typing, but can be found in every type. This is Aura can be referred to as the Copy Aura._

 _ **Green Spectrum** :  
Signifies a very high level of Latent Abilities. This Aura can be highly unpredictable do to it's abilities changing with each individual. Often favored toward Dark types. Those of the Green aura also demonstrate a low level of power over the body. Human-Turned Pokémon have demonstrated incredible resistance to attacks on the mind, but when their defenses shatter, it results in shattering the Human-Turned Pokémon's psyche leaving them vulnerable to manipulation. Human-Turned Pokémon with this aura have also been known to be able to push an ability far beyond it's limits allowing them the power to level whole cities. _

_**Blue Spectrum** :  
Signifies a high level of Speed. Often favored by Flying types. In Human-Turned Pokémon, it can momentarily speed them up to ten times their normal running speed. This spectrum also is known to have Pokémon with a slightly unstable mental state. Nothing more is known about this spectrum._

 _ **Violet Spectrum** :  
Signifies a extremely high level of mental control. This results in high level psychic powers, especially in Psychic types, it's favored typing. Human-Turned Pokémon are extremely intelligent in this spectrum and have resulted in many of the technological advances we enjoy today. In fact, Human-Turned Pokémon invented the Rescue Badge with allows one to teleport another that is in need back to a designated base. Human-Turned Pokémon also have been know to have frighteningly powerful psychic powers._

 **Light and Dark Spectrum  
** _Auras each have a color, but they also have a "darkness" or "lightness" to them resulting in a "dark blue" aura or a "light blue" aura and so on. Auras can become darker or lighter over time, but few are ever born with a dark or light aura. This means that a Pokémon that had a "light green" aura could have a "dark green" aura the year after._

 _ **Dark Spectrum** :  
Seen as the "Evil Spectrum" due to it's properties. This Spectrum results in the power to absorb energy. It acts much like the color black in which it absorbs the all the colors in light reflecting nothing back causing a "hole" in one's vision. There have been no recorded Auras with a pure black aura, but there have been mostly black souls in certain Pokémon. The spectrum causes a more selfish Pokémon, but not necessarily a evil Pokémon. For more info please read the "Dark Spectrum" section._

 _ **Light Spectrum** :  
The light spectrum, or the "Good Spectrum" as some have so adequately put. This one results in the power to reflect energy. Though, in a single Human-Turned Pokémon that I knew demonstrated his ability to reflect any attack, much like the spell "Mirror Coat". Those of this spectrum tend to be more willing to give rather than take._

 _Auras are similar, but different to the Soul, as an Aura can more readily change. For a Soul to change, something drastic would have to happen to the individual. I hope that you will continue to read this book, as I have spent the majority of my life researching these things._

 _Sincerely, the owner of the Pure Violet Aura  
Samantha Crossing_

* * *

I leaned back from the book with what I hoped was a look of contemplation. The information in the book had been extensive and frankly, attention grabbing. I had the book cover to cover without stopping, absorbing every little detail I could. I suspected from both the way the book was written and the name of the author, that this author could very likely be a human, or at least a Human-Turned Pokémon.

The book had also provided the fact that I was a Pokémon that could sense Aura. Though the book did explain that all Pokémon could sense Aura, but practice was needed. It even went through a very detailed process of how to sense Aura. I wonder if I should-

"So how was the book, Steven?"

I yelped, bounced up in my chair, then fell out of it on to the ground. There was laughing, behind me as a groaned onto the floor. Turning to the owner of the laughter I saw Sven doubled over in laughter. I couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see him happy rather then stoically emotionless.

"Good, how did you get behind me without me noticing?" I asked as I rose to my feet, feeling a bit of pain from the fall.

"I- *Gasp* I just walked up to you. Woo that was funny." He stopped talking to give himself a chance to breathe. "But yeah, I've been behind you for the last ten minutes."

"You've been behind me for ten minutes!?" I asked incredulously, my voice rising an octave. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You were at the end of the book and you seemed to be _really_ into it." He replied, a smirk playing on his canine lips. "Anyways, it's time to go."

"Go?" I queried, previous events momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, like go back to my place. It's nighttime, meaning, bedtime." He explained. "You can leave the book here, we'll come back in the morning, okay?"

"Okay,"


End file.
